


Сердце свое я оставил в стране ковбоев

by Schwesterchen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cowboys & Cowgirls, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Собираясь провести отпуск в Монтане, Эли ставил перед собой совершенно определенные цели: полюбоваться горными пейзажами, подышать свежим воздухом и отдохнуть от назойливого бывшего. И нет, пункта "влюбиться в красивого ковбоя" в этом списке не было!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Left My Heart In Cowboy Country](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27130) by Randy Zak. 



> Переводчик: Schwesterchen  
> Оригинал: Randy Zak "I Left My Heart In Cowboy Country" (разрешение получено)  
> Жанр: реал  
> Рейтинг: NC-17

Выбравшись из взятого напрокат джипа, Эли Уокер принялся заворожено озираться по сторонам. Вдали неясно вырисовывались горы. Увенчанные белыми шапками, они обрамляли долину, на которой, впрочем, снега не было. Оно и не удивительно: стоял апрель, весна была в самом разгаре, и даже легкий прохладный ветер не доставлял неудобств. Эли улыбнулся: этот отпуск определенно обещал стоить каждого потраченного пенни.

Распахнулась другая дверца – из машины показалась Джил Эванс, подруга и спутница Эли.

\- Классный вид, правда?

Эли кивнул:

\- Дома таких гор не увидишь.

Джил закатила глаза:

\- Я вообще-то про другой вид.

Девушка кивнула в сторону работников, торопливо разгружающих грузовик. Они складывали мешки с кормом возле конюшни - большинство без рубашек, с блестящими от пота загорелыми спинами.

Эли усмехнулся:

\- Это тоже. Только я не на такие виды любоваться приехал, Джил. Просто хочу отвлечься. Природу посмотреть, свежим воздухом подышать.

\- Ну дааааа. Ставлю десять баксов, что ты подцепишь ковбойскую задницу быстрее меня.

\- Никаких пари.

Они возились с сумками, когда из главного здания вышел мужчина и, улыбаясь, направился к ним.

\- Привет, ребята. Я Ричард Торин, владелец ранчо «Тавро». Рад знакомству.

Эли и Джил тоже представились, и Ричард повел их внутрь – расписаться в регистрационной книге и получить ключи от комнат.

Ранчо, пусть и не самое большое, было ухоженным. Персонал явно им гордился. Постройки выглядели прекрасно, работники здоровались и улыбались. От внимания Эли не ускользнуло, как Джил разглядывает встречных, что заставило его усмехнуться. Да, пари она бы точно продула.

Один из служащих помог отнести вещи Джил, а потом и Эли. Оказавшись в своей комнате, Эли поблагодарил парня, наградил мелочью за труды и присел на кровать. Из окна открывался все тот же великолепный вид. Все-таки он правильно сделал, что  приехал сюда. Природа шикарна, а какой воздух! Самое то, чтобы расслабиться.

Раздался стук в дверь, в комнату, озираясь, вошла Джил.

\- Милое местечко. И вид красивый.

\- О да. Буду просыпаться, каждое утро смотреть и, наверное, привыкну со временем.

\- Пойдем по окрестностям прошвырнемся быстренько. Хозяин сказал, минут через двадцать собрание насчет похода. Как раз успеем посмотреть пруд и конюшни.

В главном здании размещались небольшая гостиная, кухня и библиотека. Все хорошенько разведав, Эли и Джил пошли по территории, разглядывая лошадей и шепотом споря, кто из работников симпатичнее. А еще Эли безнадежно захватили горные пейзажи. Он всю жизнь провел в городе и, честно говоря, никогда особенно этому не радовался. Но привычка, как известно, вторая натура, да и не был Эли любителем новых ощущений. Открывшиеся на ранчо красоты заставили его об этом пожалеть.

 

Время пролетело быстро, и с осмотром пришлось закруглиться. По пути к манежу Джил пихнула друга локтем.

\- Ну как тебе?

\- Лучшая идея за долгое время. Отличное место. Классно, что сотовый здесь не ловит. Если кто и захочет дернуть, не дозвонится.

\- Здорово, когда можно на время оторваться от мира, - согласилась она.

\- Это точно. Из-за офиса и Джерри у меня уже ум за разум заезжать начал.

Джил выдала сочувственную улыбку:

\- Джерри не такой уж плохой парень. Только…

\- Надоедливый и зависимый, - закончил Эли. Вздохнул и потряс головой: - Да, он был неплохим, но… я просто устал изображать мамочку. Мне бы человека, который будет со мной не оттого, что ждет постоянной заботы, а просто… хочет быть рядом.

\- Обязательно такого найдешь, - заверила Джил.

Эли кивнул и отвлекся на группу гостей, ожидающих собрания. Вокруг манежа ходили ковбои с лошадьми на поводу. Один, полуотвернувшись от Джил и Эли, что-то рассказывал группе. Мужчина обернулся, когда они подошли.

Сердце Эли замедлило бег. Почудилось, что зеленые глаза заглядывают в самую душу. На какую-то секунду взгляд ковбоя, казалось, задержался на Эли, потом парень улыбнулся уголком рта и снова обратился к гостям, продолжая лекцию о верховой езде. Лошадей туристам давали надежных, проверенных, но все-таки каждое животное обладало своим характером, и знать кое-какие основы, прежде чем сесть в седло, было нелишним. 

Эли не мог сосредоточиться. Он видел, как шевелятся губы, но не понимал ни слова, а все смотрел на говорившего. Лицо у парня было загорелым и обветренным, но не чересчур. Из-под шляпы выбивались темные волосы. Кожаные чапсы притягивали взгляд к паху, и там, насколько Эли мог видеть с не очень удобного ракурса, все было довольно впечатляющим. Рассказывая, парень скользил взглядом по публике, время от времени смотрел в сторону Эли, и тогда тот едва не трясся от возбуждения.

Джил очень вовремя пихнула его под ребра – Эли снова смог нормально дышать. Он повернул голову: подруга ухмыльнулась и придвинулась ближе.

\- Что, вид настолько захватывает дух?

Эли зыркнул сердито, но взгляд снова и снова невольно возвращался к ковбою.

\- До этой минуты я так не думал.

 

* * * * * * *

 

Подошедшую к группе парочку Ланс сразу определил как «супругов на отдыхе». И встретившись взглядом с мужчиной, он никак не ожидал этого ощущения – словно мул в живот лягнул. Парень, судя по лицу, тоже что-то почувствовал. Досадно, что он с девушкой. С таким-то красавчиком Ланс точно бы рискнул обойти запрет насчет связей с клиентами.

Излагая инструкции, Ланс то и дело поглядывал на заинтересовавшего его парня. Тот был высоким, худощавым, но крепким. Песочные волосы и едва тронутая загаром кожа. Джинсы обтягивали его славно – что сзади, что спереди. Ботинки выглядели поношенными – не то что у большинства других, щеголявших новехонькими ковбойскими сапогами. Знали бы они, что эта красота сделает с их ногами к концу перехода. Лансу нравились здравомыслящие мужчины.

Закончив инструктаж, он отпустил группу до завтра и уже собирался уходить, когда к нему приблизилась женщина – подруга красавчика.

\- Простите?

Он кивнул:

\- Чем могу служить, мадам?

Она подбоченилась.

\- Во-первых, никаких мадам, если вам дорога жизнь. Во-вторых, мы опоздали и пропустили начало. Сколько будет длиться поход?

Лихая дамочка. Она напомнила Лансу Лизу, его сестру.

\- Пять дней. Те, кто не захочет оставаться в лагере, смогут уехать раньше.

\- Пять дней… звучит неплохо, - она лучилась энтузиазмом.

\- Как вам с мужем ранчо?

Не то чтобы ему было интересно, но вежливость никогда не повредит.

Она наградила его взглядом – озадаченным, непонимающим. Затем рассмеялась, оглянулась на своего супруга и с усмешкой повернулась к Лансу.

\- Он мне не муж.

\- Бойфренд?

\- Нет, он не мой парень. Но если вовремя подсуетитесь, сможет стать вашим, - она подмигнула.

Теперь настала очередь Ланса удивляться. Он покосился на красавчика – тот гладил по морде лошадь, тянущуюся к нему через ограду.

\- И часто вы сводней подрабатываете?

\- У меня гейрадар лучше, чем у него. Видела, как вы на него смотрели. Так что знайте: если что, он будет не против.

Ланс хмыкнул:

\- Спасибо за информацию.

\- И вам спасибо. До завтра, - девушка поторопилась к парню.

Ланс наблюдал за тем, как она подходит, что-то говорит, как красавчик поднимает голову. Встретив взволнованный взгляд, Ланс улыбнулся и кивнул. Парень, вспыхнув, вернулся к разговору. Ланс усмехнулся и пошел прочь. Как же занятно иметь дело с робкими мужчинами. Они как лошади: главное, найти подход, но результат того стоит. Если уж добьешься доверия, в преданности не сомневайся.

Подобрав кое-какую сбрую, он отправился в конюшню – надо было закончить с работой перед ужином.

 

* * * * * * *

 

Они возвращались к коттеджам.

\- Ну и чего ты скис? Он же на тебя запал.

Эли застонал.

\- Говорю же… не хочу я здесь путаться. Мне надо отдохнуть, только и всего.

\- А побарахтаться в сене с сексуальным ковбоем – чем тебе не отдых? – подруга подмигнула. – Признайся, ты тоже на него запал.

\- Да, он шикарный. Но…

\- Но что? Ты заинтересован, он заинтересован. В чем проблема? Ты можешь хоть раз в жизни все не усложнять, когда с тобой что-то хорошее случается?

Эли вздохнул. Джил была права, и все-таки он не мог «не усложнять». Он не был уверен, что достаточно оправился после Джерри - даже для одноразового перепиха. Расставание высосало его до суха. Не хватало еще чересчур увлечься…

\- Слушай, у нас скоро поход. Ты прямо из кожи выпрыгивала от предвкушения. Давай не будем толкать меня в объятия каждого встречного-поперечного, а просто как следует повеселимся.

Джил закатила глаза и подпустила драматического тона в голос:

\- Ладно. Но нельзя же упускать такой шанс. Он милый, ты в отпуске и ему понравился. Вечно ты во всем ищешь подвохи. 

Подвохи? Что ж, он до сих пор дичился после Джерри. Не хотел заводить новые отношения, не разобравшись с предыдущими. Но почему его так тревожит то, что может произойти во время отпуска? Никто не запрещал ему поразвлечься. В конце концов, кто сказал, что они вот так прямо возьмут и влюбятся.

\- Ну да… Вряд ли что-нибудь выйдет, но, может быть…

Джил усмехнулась.

\- Готова поспорить, сено тебя дождется.

Эли хмыкнул. С другой стороны, кто знает, кто знает… Если у них с этим ковбоем все сложится, он, пожалуй, не будет сильно расстраиваться.

 

* * * * * * *

 

Наутро перед походом Эли волновался сильнее, чем ожидал. Перспектива нескольких дней в горах после долгого офисного заключения его определенно воодушевляла. Пребывание на ранчо будоражило само по себе, а тут еще кардинально новые впечатления… В общем, Эли дождаться не мог начала.

Джил с сумкой появилась на пороге ни свет ни заря и, нетерпеливо притопывая ногой, поджидала, пока он зашнурует ботинки.

\- Хватит барабанить, - Эли, сидящий на кровати, кинул на нее укоризненный взгляд. - Я быстрее не могу!

\- Поторапливайся! Я-то думала, это женщины целую вечность собираются.

\- Я и так тороплюсь! Без нас никто не уедет, успокойся. Ты, небось, три часа назад вскочила, вот и справилась раньше.

Джил показала ему язык.

Наконец Эли одолел шнурки, и они пошли к манежу, где уже собиралась группа. Вдоль всей изгороди были привязаны лошади, ожидающие, пока их начнут седлать. Возле гостей стояло двое работников, и Эли почувствовал знакомое уже еканье в животе, когда поймал взгляд зеленых глаз. Кажется, парень ему улыбнулся, но Эли не мог сказать наверняка. Возможно, он просто выдавал желаемое за действительное.

Зеленоглазый ступил вперед.

\- Ну что, все, кажется, на месте, так что начнем. Леди и джентльмены, я Бак. Это Майк. Мы будем вашими гидами ближайшие пять дней. Если вам что-то понадобится, только крикните, и мы посмотрим, что можно для вас сделать.

Бак принялся говорить о правилах, маршруте и всем, что они смогут увидеть. Распределил обязанности в лагере, рассказал, что можно и чего нельзя. Когда речь зашла о несчастных случаях, Эли немного забеспокоился, но быстро утешил себя тем, что такие туры здесь проходят регулярно, и вряд ли что-то подобное часто случается.

Когда Бак замолчал, Майк показал, как садиться на лошадь, как ее седлать и расседлывать. Все-таки в группе было человек двадцать, а это значило, что большую часть заботы о лошадях туристам предстояло взять на себя. Эли мысленно потирал руки, готовясь принять вызов. Даже притом, что дикое количество всяких ремешков и пряжек на седле вызывало у него смутные ассоциации с БДСМ.

Потом распределяли лошадей, и Эли достался спокойный серый конь по имени Бродяга. Эли потрепал коня по шее, на что тот посмотрел с таким любопытством, что Эли хихикнул.

\- Эй, громадина, нам с тобой почти неделю вместе быть. Надеюсь, ты не против.

Бродяга всхрапнул, ткнулся носом ему в руку и отвернулся. Эли решил, что конь его одобрил. Ну, или сказал, что бывало и хуже.

Вспоминая наставления Майка, Эли взялся прилаживать седло, то и дело проверяя, все ли получается верно. Закончив с этим делом, он отступил назад – оглядеть результат.

\- Помочь взобраться?

От звука голоса у Эли по коже побежали мурашки. Он оглянулся: на него смотрел Бак. Во рту сразу же сделалось суховато, язык приклеился к небу, и Эли пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы отлепить его и ответить.

\- Не повредит. Не хочу, чтобы он на меня разозлился еще до отправления, если я буду на него карабкаться вечность или толкну нечаянно.

Бак усмехнулся.

\- Ну, вряд ли он будет сильно возражать. Бродяга здесь многое перевидал. Давай-ка тебя в седло посадим.

Следуя указаниям, Эли поставил левую ногу в стремя и схватился за рожок седла. А потом Бак наклонился, взял его за правую голень и толкнул вверх. Когда Эли перекинул ногу и сел, ковбой проверил длину стремян. 

\- Ну вот, ты готов, - он похлопал Эли по ботинку и быстро взглянул на парня с такой улыбкой, что у того стало неудобно в штанах.

\- Ребята, сюда смотрите!

Оба повернули головы к Джил, вооруженной фотоаппаратом, замерли и машинально растянули губы в улыбке. Эли сообразил, что рука Бака до сих пор лежит на его ноге, ему даже показалось, что он чувствует тепло сквозь кожу ботинка.

Когда Джил щелкнула их и ушла седлать собственную лошадь, Бак снова посмотрел на Эли, и тот озадаченно подумал, как неудобно будет ехать верхом с таким стояком. Бак, словно прочитав его мысли, ухмыльнулся и отправился к своему коню, ожидавшему в центре круга. Быстро оглядев группу и убедившись, что все готовы, он дал знак отправляться. Группа двинулась в направлении гор.

Первый день прошел непростительно быстро. Эли не мог насмотреться на пейзаж. С ранчо горы выглядели изумительно, но очутиться посреди этой красоты оказалось просто невероятным. Мало того, им встретилась куча животных: и койот, и олени, и соколы, и стадо снежных баранов… От постоянной улыбки у Эли разболелись щеки. Да, после этого отпуска он посмотрит на город совсем другими глазами.

Вечером разбили лагерь, и все дружно захлопотали возле лошадей. Бак с Майком особенно напирали на то, что забота о конях – прежде всего. Это был их единственный транспорт, и остаться хотя бы без одной лошади в таком далеком от цивилизации месте не сулило ничего хорошего.

Развели костер, раздали еду. Эли, получив свою порцию, выбрал себе местечко рядом с Джил. За ужином и разговорами группа быстро расслабилась, и атмосфера воцарилась самая приятная.

Майк подошел к огню с гитарой в руках.

\- Вы для нас сыграете? – восхитилась Джил.

\- Увы, мадам, - осклабился тот. - От моего пения койоты выть начинают. У нас здесь Бак за музыканта.

Бак, облокотившийся на седло в довольно показушной ковбойской позе, ухмыльнулся.

\- Если то, что я играю, можно назвать музыкой. Только и умею, что над работами Человека в черном [1] измываться.

Эли навострил уши. Джонни Кэша он любил, и было интересно, как он прозвучит в исполнении Бака. Бак тем временем взял гитару, пробежался пальцами по струнам и после короткого разогрева начал играть.

На первых же аккордах Эли вздрогнул. Он узнал последнюю песню, записанную Джонни перед смертью.

 

There ain't no grave can hold my body down

There ain't no grave can hold my body down

When I hear that trumpet sound I'm gonna rise right out of the ground

Ain't no grave can hold my body down

 

Well, look way down the river, what do you think I see?

I see a band of angels and they're coming after me

Ain't no grave can hold my body down

There ain't no grave can hold my body down

 

Бак пел чистым баритоном, вкладывая в песню столько страдания и печали, сколько заслуживали слова. Словно сам пережил изливавшуюся в песне горечь.

 

Well, meet me mother and father, meet me down the river road

And momma you know that I'll be there when I check in my load

Ain't no grave can hold my body down

There ain't no grave can hold my body down

There ain't no grave can hold my body down

 

Когда песня кончилась, над лагерем на секунду повисла тишина. Никто не желал разрушать навеянные музыкой чары. А Бак оторвался от гитары, поднял глаза на Эли – и все чувства, скрытые за маской грубоватой самоуверенности, вдруг ясно проступили на лице. Эли захотелось подойти и поцеловать его.

Кажется, Бак разглядел этот порыв. Его губы тронула чуть заметная улыбка, потом он медленно отвернулся и широко ухмыльнулся туристам.

\- Ну, а теперь что-нибудь повеселее.

И с одобрения группы он продолжил потчевать слушателей куда более жизнерадостными хитами Кэша вроде "A Boy Named Sue," "I Walk The Line," и "Get Rhythm». В общем, спать расходились в приподнятом настроении.

Перед тем, как забраться в спальный мешок, Эли еще немного понаблюдал за Баком. Затем улегся и уставился в небо, думая о миллионах бусин света над головой и красивом ковбое, который пел так, словно носил в себе целую вселенную боли.

 

* * * * * * *

 

День начался рано. Уже к рассвету все проснулись и собрались на завтрак.

\- Как спалось? – Эли подошел к Джил.

\- Чудно! – подруга прямо сияла. – Я не первый раз, так что без проблем. А тебе?

\- Хорошо, – Эли не стал признаваться, что за своими мечтами уснул довольно поздно.

После завтрака прозвучал сигнал седлать лошадей. Начинался следующий отрезок маршрута.

Бродяга по сравнению с вчерашним днем сильно взбодрился: мотал головой, не слушался поводьев - и в результате они здорово отстали от группы. Эли понукал его, однако конь артачился. Видимо, у него были какие-то свои понятия о том, как и куда идти.

Эли, ворча, пришпорил его пятками.

\- Давай, задница ты ленивая. Вот заблудимся – ты будешь виноват.

Бродяга в очередной раз тряхнул головой и немного ускорился. Они потихоньку начали нагонять остальных. Эли поднял голову и увидел, что к ним приближается Бак.

\- Упрямится?

\- Чуть-чуть, - отозвался Эли. – Но уже все нормально.

И тут из кустов выпорхнула птица: видно, конь Эли щипнул ветку, на которой она сидела. Шум и что-то непонятное, вылетающее из-под носа, оказалось непосильным испытанием даже для такого пожилого флегматика, как Бродяга. Он остановился, как вкопанный, удивленно взвизгнул и затанцевал на задних ногах.

Трюк стал для Эли сюрпризом – парень просто не успел ни за что ухватиться. Он чувствовал, что падает, видел, как приближается земля, однако сгруппироваться не смог. Время словно замедлилось, а потом Эли грохнулся на землю правым боком. Плечо и ребра вспыхнули болью, из груди вышибло весь воздух.

Эли безуспешно пытался вдохнуть. До него невнятно доносились голоса, под множеством ног задрожала земля. Эли инстинктивно свернулся в клубок – лучшее, что он способен был сделать, чтобы защититься - но правая рука не слушалась. Он лежал тихо, стараясь не потерять сознание и все-таки сделать вдох. Самой серьезной травмой в его жизни была едва не вывихнутая рука во время футбольного матча в колледже.

Стало тихо, и Эли, вцепившись в правое плечо, перекатился на спину. От боли накатила волна тошноты. Очень медленно он осознал, что над ним кто-то склонился, что крепкая теплая ладонь сжимает его здоровую руку. Кажется, к нему обращались, и Эли заставил себя сосредоточиться на словах.

\- Ну-ка, погляди на меня. Давай, открывай глаза.

Эли застонал, разлепил ресницы и кое-как проморгался. На него смотрели знакомые зеленые глаза. Бак сидел рядом с ним, одной рукой взявшись за неповрежденное плечо, второй придерживая голову, мешая отвернуться. Если бы он мог. Его-то и здорового эти голос и взгляд приковывали к месту.

\- Ну вот. Расслабься, дыши. Вот, уже лучше. Теперь не шевелись. Голова болит?

Эли моргнул, стараясь дышать медленно и ровно.

\- Нет. Кружится немного, - выдавил он. – Но плечо и бок меня убивают.

\- Хорошо, лежи тихо. Сейчас посмотрим.

Рубашку пришлось разрезать. Умелые пальцы легли на плечо, надавили в нескольких местах, и Эли, как не стискивал зубы, вскрикнул.

Бак покачал головой.

\- Хорошего мало. Растяжение, может, даже вывих. И ребра ты наверняка ушиб. Надо возвращаться на ранчо. Майк, сгоняй за аптечкой.

Майк поспешил к лошади Бака и вытащил из седельной сумки приличных размеров аптечку.

К ним подбежала Джил.

\- Эли! Ты как?

Он скривился:

\- Бывало и лучше.

Бак согнул его руку в локте, прижал к груди и  соорудил перевязь.

\- Пусть пока так. Сесть сможешь?

Эли сглотнул. Двигаться ему как-то не улыбалось, но он кивнул:

\- Да, наверное.

С помощью Бака он медленно сел. Вздрогнул, когда напряглись мускулы, но боль была вовсе не такая сильная, как он боялся. Бок горел, будто его медленно поджаривали, однако двигаться не мешал. Бинт не давал растревожить плечо.

Когда Эли сел, Бак закрепил повязку надежнее. Джил придвинулась ближе и предложила Эли свою фляжку, которую тот с благодарностью принял.

\- Честное слово, Эли, - вздохнула Джил. - Если уж кому и было суждено свалиться с лошади, так это тебе.

Эли сверкнул на нее глазами, но губы сами собой растягивались в улыбку.

\- Ты же меня знаешь. Умею найти себе приключения.

 

* * * * * * *

 

Уступив место возле Эли его подруге, Ланс поднялся. Руке, лишенной тепла спины Эли, вдруг стало холодно. «Человек ранен, а у тебя на него встает», - попенял Ланс сам себе. Он определенно слишком долго пробыл один и сейчас твердо решил, как только группа в целости и сохранности вернется на ранчо, отправиться в город и подыскать себе хорошую компанию.

Майк укладывал аптечку обратно в сумку.

\- Не могу точно сказать, насколько там все паршиво, но лучше не рисковать. Повезу его обратно на ранчо. Справишься один?

Майк кивнул:

\- Не вопрос.

\- Хорошо. Мы возвращаемся, а вы идите вперед. Заскочишь на «Кривое Ви», поглядишь, может, возьмете Тони. Он сейчас свободен. Они близко, должны помочь.

\- А сами-то нормально доберетесь?

\- Всего на полтора дня отъехали. Далековато, чтобы заворачивать всех, но вернемся без проблем.

Майк, ухмыльнувшись, понизил голос:

\- Как думаешь, он на Бродягу снова сядет?

Ланс через плечо бросил взгляд на Эли. Тот до сих пор был бледный, но, кажется, вполне очухался. Тихо говорил с подругой и, учитывая обстоятельства, неплохо держал себя в руках. Словно почувствовав, что на него смотрят, Эли повернул голову. При виде карих глаз и тени улыбки Ланс снова ощутил горячую волну, прокатившуюся по телу. Черт, пора с этим что-то делать.

\- Куда денется. По-моему, мозги у парня на месте, не будет на Бродягу дуться. У меня б чертов фазан из-под носа вылетел, я бы не хуже запрыгал.

Майк хохотнул и хлопнул Ланса по плечу.

\- Ну, идите уж.

И обернулся к группе:

\- Так, ребята, Бак повезет нашего пострадавшего обратно, а мы с вами продолжаем путь. Я наведаюсь на ближайшее ранчо и попробую добыть нам помощника. Так что провожаем этих двоих и снова в седла.

Убедившись, что обе лошади, Спайдер и Бродяга, готовы к дороге, Ланс с сомнением взглянул на небо. В прогнозе о дожде не сообщали, но чутье подсказывало обратное. Впрочем, на ранчо распоряжался босс, а тот доверял метеорологам. А Лансу приходилось доверять боссу.

Закончив с приготовлениями, Ланс подошел к Эли и присел на корточки.

\- Пойдем. Пора ехать.

Эли принял протянутую руку и поднялся на ноги. Судя по отсутствующему выражению лица, далось ему это нелегко. Ланс помог ему надеть новую рубашку: левую руку вдели в рукав и застегнули полы поверх правой. Ехать по такому солнцу с голым торсом было рискованно, да и дополнительная фиксация не мешала. Забраться на Бродягу оказалось труднее, но с помощью Ланса (которому, наконец, выдался шанс на законном основании полапать эту чудную задницу) Эли вскоре очутился в седле.

\- Ну как?

Эли поерзал.

\- Хорошо.

Он подхватил поводья здоровой рукой и послал Лансу быструю улыбку. Ланс невольно улыбнулся в ответ. Господи, ну какой же он сексуальный.

Подошла Джил:

\- Я еду с вами.

Эли покачал головой:

\- Нет, оставайся. Со мной все нормально. Ты столько этого похода ждала.

Джил фыркнула, и Ланс пришел на помощь.

\- Честное слово, я о нем позабочусь. Он верно говорит. Ничего такого страшного не случилось, чтобы еще и вас срывать.

Она минуту сверлила его взглядом, потом сдалась.

\- Тогда увидимся. Эли, постарайся не сломать себе шею.

\- Непременно, - пообещал Эли.

Джил улыбнулась, махнула рукой и пошла к группе.

Ланс покивал уважительно: с такой женщиной стоило считаться.

\- Нам пора, - он снова потрепал Эли по ноге и за повод привязал Бродягу к своему седлу.

Легко вскочил на Спайдера и направил коня к Майку.

\- Увидимся в «Тавро».

\- Осторожно там.

Ланс кивнул и взглянул на Эли.

\- Поехали.

 

* * * * * * *

 

Остаток дня выдался небогатым на события. Кажется, Эли приходилось труднее, чем он старался показать, но Ланс решил пустить все на самотек. Особенно выносливым парень не выглядел… впрочем, Ланс бы обязательно вмешался, если бы Эли чересчур ретиво изображал из себя железного человека.

Переночевать они остановились там же, где и в предыдущую ночь. Ланс знал, что задержатся они здесь надолго.  Он спешился, привязал коня и подошел к Эли. Процесс снятия того с лошадиной спины обещал быть занятным зрелищем.

\- Так, - он положил руку Эли на ботинок. – Вынимай ноги из стремян.

Эли послушался и уставился на Ланса, ожидая дальнейших инструкций.

\- Наклонись ко мне, правой рукой хватайся за плечи. Буду держать тебя, пока не перекинешь ногу. Давай тихонько.

Эли, невзирая на явную тревогу, сделал, что велели, и после некоторых усилий оказался на земле.

\- Ну вот. Пойдем, я тебя устрою, потом расседлаю лошадей.

Эли, конечно, мог бы идти и сам, но он так здорово прижимался к Лансу и обнимал его за пояс, что отказываться от удовольствия было просто грешно. Они добрались до ближайшего валуна,  Ланс усадил Эли спиной к камню и выпрямился, намереваясь отправиться к лошадям.

\- Прости, что тебе приходится за меня отдуваться.

Ланс улыбнулся ему через плечо.

\- Если бы не твоя рука, я бы и тебя припряг. Пользуйся случаем, пока можешь.

\- Ненавижу быть обузой, - проворчал парень.

\- Тогда спи. Быстрее полегчает.

Эли вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Ланс посмотрел на него с минуту, прежде чем уйти. Он расседлал лошадей, накормил, напоил, вычистил, проверил, не повредили ли они себе чего. В их положении остаться без лошади было бы просто катастрофой.

Убедившись, что животные в полном порядке, Ланс полез в сумку за едой.

\- Тебя на самом деле зовут Бак?

Ланс вскинул голову, отрываясь от поисков вяленой говядины.

\- По-моему, кое-кто должен видеть десятый сон.

\- Не могу устроиться, - пожаловался Эли. – С этим дурацким плечом ни сесть, ни лечь.

\- Завтра доберемся до ранчо и чем-нибудь тебя накачаем, - Ланс больше ничем не мог его утешить.

\- Ты не ответил на вопрос.

Ланс хмыкнул, отыскал-таки говядину, сел рядом с Эли и протянул ему кусок.

\- Нет. Меня так прозвали, когда я впервые сюда приехал. Я был маленьким самоуверенным сукиным сыном. Карабкался на каждую лошадь на ранчо, и каждая как минимум раз отправляла меня полетать [2].

Эли хихикнул.

\- Правда, что ли?

\- Чистейшая, - Ланс ухмыльнулся, вспоминая, как над ним  заливалось все ранчо. – Заклеймили моментально.

Эли задумчиво жевал.

\- А меня сосед по комнате в колледже Трипом называл. Понятно почему.

\- Говорит само за себя. [3]

\- Как тебя зовут по-настоящему?

\- Ланс.

Эли кажется, некоторое время переваривал это известие – внимательно вглядывался в собеседника. Потом кивнул и улыбнулся.

\- Тебе подходит.

\- Да ну? Это как?

\- Не знаю. Просто… выглядишь как Ланс.

У Ланса на уме закрутился целый ворох скабрезных шуточек на этот счет[4], однако он придержал язык.  Ограничился смешком:

\- Пожалуй, сочту за комплимент.

 

* * * * * * *

 

Эли ответил улыбкой, поймав себя на том, что начинает  чувствовать себя с Лансом куда свободнее. Подвинулся поудобнее и скривился. Ланс полез ему под рубашку, поправил импровизированную перевязь.

\- Болит?

Эли прислушивался к ощущениям, к жестким пальцам, скользящим по коже.

\- Ага. Как не двинусь, прямо отламывается. У меня такого с колледжа не было.

\- Да? А что случилось в колледже?

\- Играл в футбол и нарвался на здоровяка весом фунтов эдак под триста и скрытого садиста в придачу. Он меня сгреб и руку так вывернул, что когда свалился на меня, рука оказалась подо мной. Боль жуткая. Я думал, мне ее вообще оторвали.

Ланс присвистнул:

\- Жестко. Не хотел бы я так. А на меня однажды лошадь упала, только я по счастью оказался шустрее. Повезло.

\- Это точно.

Солнце клонилось к горизонту. Ланс оценивающе посмотрел на небо.

\- Пора костер разводить. Скоро похолодает.

Он принялся собирать ветки. Эли наблюдал, как ковбой двигается, как напрягаются мышцы под тканью. Ланс весь состоял из сухих мышц: результат тяжелой физической работы и долгого пребывания в седле. У Эли прямо пальцы зудели и рот наполнился слюной, так хотелось коснуться, увидеть, что под тесными джинсами.

И вдруг он понял, что Ланс остановился и внимательно смотрит на него.

Эли покраснел и отвернулся:

\- Извини.

До его ушей донесся смешок. Эли быстро вскинул глаза.

\- За что?

\- Ты просто обо мне заботишься, а я тебя глазами поедаю. Я же не барышня, чтоб на своего спасителя западать.

\- Ну, я рад, что ты не барышня, - в глазах Ланса теплился смех. – Иначе щупать твою задницу, помогая тебе забраться на лошадь, было бы и вполовину не так весело.

От такого неприкрытого флирта Эли даже умолк. Ланс тем временем разложил костер и снова сел рядом. Эли этого времени как раз хватило, чтобы прийти в себя.

\- Вы с Джил неплохо бы поладили.

Ланс взглянул на Эли, забавляясь выражением его лица:

\- Твоя подружка уже пыталась нас свести.

Эли понадеялся, что в тусклом свете костра его красные щеки будут не так заметны.

\- О да. Все сделала, разве что объявление на бигборде не вывесила.

\- Хорошо, когда друзья готовы протянуть руку помощи. Мне бы кто так парней подыскивал.

\- У тебя нет близких друзей? На ранчо про тебя кто-нибудь знает?

Ланс пожал плечами:

\- Знают. Пару лет назад застали в городе с дружком, пьяного в хламину. Ору было!

\- Такие гомофобы? – ужаснулся Эли.

Ланс хмыкнул и покачал головой:

\- Да нет, то, что я милуюсь с парнем, их не расстроило. А вот что у меня глаза в кучку… На следующий день надо было скот перегонять, а какой из меня работник с похмелья. Они притащили меня домой и засунули в водяной желоб. Причем на дворе, заметь, стоял ноябрь, и вода была ледяная. Встали вокруг и ржали. Один предложил отвезти меня обратно к моему дружку и посмотреть, как я ему понравлюсь – со скукоженным членом и яйцами с изюмину, - Ланс фыркнул. – Нет, ориентация не проблема.  Все в порядке, пока ты ни к кому не лезешь и делаешь свою работу.

Эли вздохнул с облегчением. Отрадно было слышать, что стереотип о супермаскулинных ковбоях  не всегда подтверждается.

Ланс посмотрел на часы:

\- Давай уже ложиться. Завтра рано вставать.

Эли, скорчив гримасу, попробовал подняться. Сильные руки обхватили сзади, помогая.

\- Спасибо.

\- Не за что.

Забравшись (не без помощи ковбоя) в спальный мешок, Эли лежал на спине и благодарил небеса, что в таком положении плечо беспокоит не слишком сильно. Вокруг стрекотали сверчки, где-то в отдалении выли койоты, потрескивало пламя. И звезды… В городе Эли редко приходилось видеть звезды, а здесь их было столько, что он совершенно в них потерялся, пытаясь различить созвездия. 

Улыбнувшись самому себе, Эли соскользнул в сон. Все-таки страна ковбоев оказалась невероятным местом.

 

* * * * * * *

 

Проснувшись от оглушающего раската грома, Ланс понял, что у них проблемы. В прогнозе говорили о возможности гроз, но перед походом сообщалось о сплошь чистом небе на все пять дней. Вот что бывает, когда доверяешь долбаным прогнозам, а не собственному чутью.

Ланс быстро вскочил: звезды уже затягивало дымкой. Вспышки молний озаряли грозовую тучу изнутри – судя по всему, надвигалось целое светопредставление. Даже если пройдет стороной, бед все равно натворит – так или иначе. Сырость и холод были не единственными возможными неприятностями. Учитывая, как сухо было в последнее время, резко повышалась вероятность паводка. И если они в самое ближайшее время не найдут безопасное место…

Ланс посмотрел на Эли: тот спал мертвым сном. Такое ощущение, что его и бомба, залетевшая в спальный мешок, не разбудила бы. Ланс опустился на колени и осторожно потряс парня. Тот вскинулся, моргая заспанными глазами.

\- Э… чт’ сл’чилось?

В другое время у Ланса от этого сонного бормотания встал бы  как каменный. Однако надвигающаяся гроза надежно держала его гормоны в узде.

\- Уходим. Идет гроза, надо где-то спрятаться.

Эли снова моргнул, окончательно прогоняя сон. Поднял голову на раскатившийся в небе рокот.

\- А, ну да. Куда едем?

Ланс осмотрелся. Пожалуй, он знал лишь одно место, где можно было укрыться.

\- К стене каньона. Это недалеко, успеем. Там есть пещера.

Он помог Эли встать.

\- Жди здесь, я лошадей подготовлю.

\- А я спальные мешки сложу, - с вызовом ответил тот.

Ланс хотел ему запретить: боялся за больное плечо – но Эли смотрел упрямо, да и туча приближалась быстро. Пришлось уступить.

\- Ладно, скатай и принеси мне.

Эли кивнул. Ланс немного последил, не слишком ли ему больно после дня верхом и ночевки на земле, но парень вроде был в порядке. Тогда Ланс принялся седлать лошадей. Те немного беспокоились из-за грозы, однако справился он быстро. Эли с мешками подошел еще быстрее.

\- Спасибо, - Ланс приторочил их к седлу. – А теперь тебя…

Почти закинув Эли на лошадь, Ланс снова привязал поводья Бродяги к луке седла и оседлал Спайдера. Они продвигались к стене каньона, придерживаясь узкой тропки – только двум лошадям и пройти. Ехали медленно: не хватало еще, чтобы чей-нибудь конь оступился. Одновременно Ланс беспокоился, что их застигнет буран. Уже начался дождь, и он возносил безмолвную молитву: хоть бы успеть, хоть бы успеть…

А потом он услышал звук, от которого сердце в груди застыло. Далекий глухой рев в сухом каньоне во время грозы никогда не предвещал ничего хорошего. Он толкнул Спайдера пятками и едва не умер от облегчения, когда они выбрались на тропу, ведущую к пещере.

Спайдер осторожно выбирал путь, а Ланс тихонько его подбадривал:

\- Хороший мальчик. Вот так, иди, иди…

Надежный конь, на такого можно было положиться. Дождь начал усиливаться, они взбирались все выше, а затем вдруг стена воды с оглушающим ревом устремилась по дну каньона, там, где они проехали совсем недавно. Ланс проводил поток взглядом. Молнии освещали темные куски породы, крутящиеся в воде. Хорошо, что их там уже нет.

Ланс глянул на Эли:

\- Держишься?

Тот кивнул, хотя выглядел бледно. От страха или от боли – было непонятно, так что Ланс предпочел двигаться вперед и не спрашивать. Ливень промочил до костей и людей, и животных. Лошадям явно приходилось нелегко, однако они продолжали путь.

Казалось, прошла целая вечность, когда они достигли уровня, где была пещера. Туда Ланс и направил Спайдера, с облегчением отметив, что ниша достаточно просторная, чтобы вместить всех. Наконец-то они оказались в безопасности. Ланс оглянулся на Эли: парень вздрагивал, с него так и текло, но в целом он выглядел нормально.

\- Мы это сделали.

Ланс кивнул, спрыгнул на землю и посмотрел вниз, на поток.

\- Едва успели.

Они помолчали, слушая шум ливня и грохот потока. Затем Ланс помог Эли слезть и отвел лошадей к дальней стене – отдыхать и сохнуть. Осмотрел все сумки, проверяя, ничего ли не забыто и не потеряно в спешке. Все оказалось на месте, разве что слегка подмоченное.

Эли стоял у входа в пещеру. Ланс подошел к нему, гадая, что городской мальчик думает о всех неприятностях, свалившихся на него в походе.

Эли встретил его взгляд:

\- Если дождь скоро перестанет, сколько надо будет ждать, пока сойдет вода?

Ланс пожал плечами, всмотрелся в темноту.

\- Без понятия. Здесь долго было сухо… может, быстро спадет. А может, нет. В любом случае возвращаться будет трудно.

Эли, помолчав, заговорил снова:

\- Как считаешь, с остальным все нормально?

\- Если Майк получил то же предупреждение, что и мы, то наверняка увел их в безопасное место. Они были близко к «Кривому Ви». Думаю, успели добраться.

И они снова замолчали, слушая грохот воды в некогда сухом русле. Словно природа разозлилась и выплескивала свой гнев.

Ланса начала пробирать дрожь. Теперь, когда схлынул адреналин, он отчетливо почувствовал холодный ночной воздух и липнущую к телу промокшую одежду. Им обоим следовало срочно согреться.

\- Разведу костер, - сказал он.

\- Я могу чем-то помочь?

Ланс качнул головой:

\- Не надо. Отдыхай.

К счастью, в пещере нашлись обломки сухого дерева и даже солома. На небольшой костер хватало. Сделав ямку, Ланс вытащил зажигалку. Из нее пришлось вытряхивать воду, но скоро в яме заплясал огонек.

\- Иди сюда, погрейся.

Но Эли все равно трясся. Он был весь мокрый, а ранней весной, да еще ночью, воздух достаточно холодный, чтобы продрогнуть в считанные минуты. В сочетании с травмой это не сулило ничего хорошего.

\- Холодно?

Эли неопределенно дернул здоровым плечом.

\- Есть немного.

Ланс хмыкнул:

\- Черт, да у тебя губы синие.

Эли скосил глаза к носу, пытаясь рассмотреть собственное лицо. Ланс невольно рассмеялся. 

\- Иди сюда.

Эли придвинулся ближе, и Ланс принялся растирать ему здоровую руку и спину. Кажется, помогло, хотя парень и продолжал вздрагивать.

Зато Лансу приходилось тяжко: от ощущения крепкого тела под пальцами он возбудился почти моментально. Быть так близко, дотрагиваться и при этом не распускать руки оказалось практически невыполнимой задачей. Он знал избитое мнение насчет того, что самое лучшее тепло – тепло тела, однако сомневался, что может настолько себе доверять. 

Эли выгибался, прикрывал глаза. Ланс украдкой глянул вниз, на его мокрые джинсы – парень определенно наслаждался ситуацией. А Лансу стало еще труднее не переступать черту.

Их взгляды пересеклись: желание в глазах Эли отражало его собственное. Ланс держался из последних сил. Они смотрели друг на друга долго-долго, и Ланс тонул в карем мареве напротив. Разум вопил, что он идет по тонкому льду. Нутро (и ниже) убеждало поддаться.

Рука, видимо, подчинилась отнюдь не разуму. Ланс даже не успел понять, что произошло. Пальцы словно сами по себе скользнули Эли в волосы, притянули голову ближе. Их губы встретились, и у Ланса будто разряд прошел от макушки до пяток.

Рот Эли был мягкий, но настойчивый – парень возвращал поцелуй глубоко и с удовольствием. Ланс знал, что Эли не против, но получить вот такое очевидное подтверждение было здорово. А еще он неплохо целовался. Языки они добавили почти одновременно.

Вырвавшийся у Эли стон утонул в поцелуе. В ответ на этот первобытный звук Ланс прижался к нему крепче. Они терлись друг о друга, одежды вдруг стало чересчур много. Ланс обнял Эли и зарылся пальцами в мокрую ткань рубашки на спине.

Тихий вскрик заставил его отпрянуть, вышвырнув  обратно в реальность.

\- Тебе нужно отдохнуть, - голос казался сдавленным даже самому себе.

Эли, досадливо замычав, уронил голову ему на плечо.

\- Не хочу отдыхать, тебя хочу.

У Ланса сладко екнуло в животе. Если бы не травма, он бы завалил Эли прямо на ближайшем камне. Но с раненым человеком приходилось считаться и держать себя в узде.

Эли смотрел умоляюще.

\- Мы застряли здесь черт знает на сколько. И неизвестно, будет ли еще такой шанс. Я не хочу его профукать.

\- У тебя плечо больное, - напомнил Ланс.

\- Не так уж и болит. Твоя перевязь держит хорошо. И вообще, - он толкнулся бедрами, вжимаясь пахом в член Ланса, – ты тоже хочешь, я вижу.

Ланс правда хотел, но не то было время, чтобы поддаваться порывам. Так говорил здравый смысл, а Ланс не всегда его слушал. Внизу живота снова потяжелело. Остатки пресловутого здравого смысла капитулировали на глазах.

Ланс отстранился. Взял вальтрап[5], постелил возле валуна и поманил Эли. А когда тот подошел, вновь притянул в глубокий поцелуй. Пальцы быстро расстегивали чужую рубашку, сдвигали ткань. Пробежали по твердой груди и дразняще скользнули за пояс джинсов. Эли постанывал ему в рот. Парню понравится, надо только быть осторожнее.

Ланс оторвался от сладких губ.

\- Скажи, если будет больно, ладно? А то окончательно докалечим плечо.

Получив в ответ кивок, Ланс расстегнул на Эли джинсы, провел рукой по гладкой коже. Как он и ожидал, городской мальчик держал себя в очень приличной форме. Крепкие мышцы, никакого лишнего жира. Не качок, просто тренированный. Чтобы так выглядеть при сидячей работе, надо серьезно заниматься.

Ланс спустил его штаны и белье до лодыжек и сглотнул, восхищаясь увиденным. Не огромный, но очень красивый. И хотя Ланс едва ли мог назвать себя ценителем членов, этот определенно был одним из лучших, которые ему попадались. Он протянул руку, обхватил пальцами и медленно провел по всей длине.

Эли откинул голову, слегка толкнулся ему в ладонь. Видеть озаряющее его лицо наслаждение было приятно. Не отказав себе в удовольствии подразнить Эли еще немного, Ланс отступил.

Эли разочарованно замычал.

\- Не тревожься, детка, - ухмыльнулся Ланс, - я тебя не брошу.

Он за руку подтащил парня к покрывалу, сдернул с него рубашку, ловко освободил от обуви и штанов. Теперь Эли стоял перед Лансом голый – потрясающее зрелище. У него были красивые ноги: сильные, с узкими бедрами. Бегом, что ли, занимается? Ланс представил Эли в движении и захотел парня еще отчаяннее.

Под его ласками Эли дрожал, жмурился, потом открыл глаза и взглянул на него.

\- Мне как-то не по себе от того, что я тут один без одежды.

Ланс ухмыльнулся и урвал очередной поцелуй. 

\- Всему свое время.

Шагнув назад, он быстро разделся и повернулся к Эли. Тот взглянул с признательностью, от которой по телу Ланса снова прокатилась волна вожделения. Он развернул Эли, опустился на вальтрап спиной к валуну и усадил парня себе между разведенных ног. Крепко обхватил поперек туловища, продолжая гладить по груди и животу. Позволил руке скользнуть ниже, снова обхватил член и принялся работать ладонью. На большее в их ситуации едва ли стоило рассчитывать, однако Ланс намеревался доставить Эли максимум удовольствия.

Эли постанывал, звуки голоса отражались от стен пещеры и заводили Ланса еще сильнее. Он чувствовал, как Эли дрожит, как тяжело дышит. Чувствовал, как пульсирует плоть под его пальцами. Собственный член упирался в ложбинку между ягодиц Эли – ощущений было вполне достаточно, чтобы быстро все закончить.

Эли запрокинул голову.

\- Хочу тебя внутри.

Ланс, шумно выдохнув, уткнулся лбом ему в спину.

\- Эли, ты меня без ножа режешь. У меня же нет ничего.

\- Ну и ладно.

Какое искушение… Ланс сжал зубы.

\- Эли, нет резинок.

Парень только нетерпеливо фыркнул – видно, все уже на этот счет решил.

\- Я чист. Ты ведь тоже?

\- Да, но я с такими вещами не играю.

Эли застонал и прижался задницей к его до боли напрягшемуся члену.

\- Ну пожалуйста, Бак. Ты мне, правда, нужен.

Ланс вздрогнул. Он понятия не имел почему, но от прозвища, слетевшего с губ парня, вся его сдержанность затрещала по швам. Осторожно прихватив зубами кожу Эли пониже затылка, Ланс принялся мысленно отговаривать себя от того, к чему предательски склоняли свой же член и чужая задница.

\- На редкость паршивая идея.

Эли трясло.

\- Возможно. Но я буду все валить на травму головы, если спросят.

Ланс невольно хохотнул и прижал Эли крепче. Медленно двинул бедрами, удерживая их обоих на грани. И вдруг его осенило.

\- Возьми сумку, она возле тебя.

Эли заставил себя вернуться в реальность: наклонился, подцепил сумку левой рукой и подтащил к себе.

\- Что искать?

\- Тюбик с мазью. Мы ей обычно лошадей растираем, но что здесь еще вместо смазки использовать, я не вижу.

\- Она точно пойдет?

\- Я и сам мажусь, когда мышцы болят. Сойдет.

Эли отыскал тюбик и вручил Лансу. Тот открутил колпачок, приличную порцию мази выдавил на ладонь и медленно протолкнул в Эли палец. Довольный стон, раздавшийся в ответ, он воспринял как одобрение и разрешение продолжать. Скоро Эли начал насаживаться сам, и тогда Ланс обхватил его член. По телу парня прошла дрожь, он откинул голову на Лансово плечо. Ланс, повернувшись, всосал кожу у него за ухом – пульс под губами все ускорялся.

Пришел черед второго пальца. Ланс не торопился: импровизация это одно дело, спешка  - совсем другое. Не хотелось, чтобы Эли было неприятно.

Только убедившись, что мышцы хорошо разработаны, Ланс быстро смазал себя, отложил тюбик, обеими руками подхватил парня под ягодицы и приподнял. Эли, балансируя на здоровой руке и подтянув под себя ступню, помогал ему. Ланс пристроился и скользнул внутрь – осторожно и неглубоко.

Он собирался делать все медленно, однако у Эли были другие планы на этот счет. С глубоким стоном парень вдруг опустился на всю длину, оказавшись сидящим у Ланса на бедрах.

\- Черт, Эли… Полегче, тебе ведь больно будет.

\- Не будет, - выдохнул Эли. – Боже, мне просто надо было…

Ланс обхватил его поперек груди.

\- Подожди хоть секунду.

Эли заворчал, но повиновался. Оба сидели тихо, хотя сохранять неподвижность было отчаянно трудно: у Ланса вдоль позвоночника словно электрический ток пробегал каждый раз, когда они делали вдох. Эли, судя по сбивающемуся дыханию, ощущал нечто подобное. 

Наконец, Ланс снова обхватил ладонью член Эли, и парень прогнулся в спине, толкнулся бедрами. Ланс не сдержал стона, чувствуя, как сжимают его шелковистые стенки, невольно вскинулся сам – только бы не выскользнуть из жаркого тела.

Эли уже не ждал – сам принялся подниматься и опускаться. Ланс встречал толчком каждое его движение вниз. Член пришлось отпустить, вместо этого Ланс удерживал Эли за пояс, помогая сохранять равновесие. Они быстро нашли подходящий ритм. Звуки шлепков кожи о кожу и тяжелого дыхания наполнили пещеру, заглушая даже дождь.

Ланс неуклонно приближался к финалу. Он прежде не занимался сексом без резинки, и ощущения были непередаваемые. Ланс бы никогда не подумал, что быстрый перепих в пещере войдет в список лучших моментов его жизни, а теперь не сомневался, что да, войдет, и, может, даже возглавит. Ланс сменил угол проникновения: оперся спиной о камень  и, придерживая Эли за бедра, начал вбиваться сильнее.

Эли оценил. Дыхание стало совсем рваное, голова запрокинулась. Руку он завел назад и теперь судорожно упирался любовнику в плечо.

В таком положении Ланс снова смог добраться до его члена и надрачивать его в такт толчкам.

Эли задохнулся.

\- Ланс… сейчас кончу.

Ему было слишком хорошо для того, чтобы подбирать слова, и Ланс только что-то промычал в знак одобрения. Он тоже быстро приближался к разрядке. Эли подходил ему идеально: он был нужного телосложения, а уж как трахался…

Ланс сжал кулак сильнее, провел по всей длине, пощекотал головку. Почувствовав, как начинают сокращаться мышцы, толкнулся еще глубже. Стон отразился эхом, семя брызнуло на камни.

Собственный член сдавило как-то особенно тесно. Ланс пытался сопротивляться оргазму, не хотел кончать так быстро, но звуки, которые издавал Эли, не оставляли ему ни шанса. А потом парень насадился  совсем уж глубоко, стиснул сильно, и Ланс сдался.  Несколько движений бедрами, и узел в основании спины распустился. Он с криком излился глубоко в чужое тело. 

Прежде, чем Ланс окончательно пришел в себя, миновала, кажется, целая вечность. Облокотившись на валун, он пытался восстановить дыхание. Эли полулежал на нем с закрытыми глазами, Ланс обнимал его сзади. Под ладонью колотилось сердце, грудь часто вздымалась и опускалась.

После нескольких секунд тишины Эли, наконец, выдал тихо и восхищенно:

\- Ого.

\- Да, - Ланс сумел улыбнуться. – Нетипичное место для первого свидания, но в грозу любой порт сойдет.

Эли хихикнул, умостил голову у него на плече. Пламя костра бросало неверные тени, но улыбку Ланс разглядел.

\- Спасибо богам за эту грозу.

Ланс склонялся к любовнику, чтобы полностью с ним согласиться.

 

* * * * * * *

 

Кое-как вытерев их обоих, Ланс обнаружил, что отпускать Эли ему совсем не хочется. Тогда он взял оба спальных мешка, состегнул их вместе, накрыл получившимся большим одеялом Эли и вытянулся рядом. Устроил парня так, чтобы тот спиной опирался ему на грудь, и обнял обеими руками.

Эли вздохнул:

\- Лучший кемпинг в моей жизни.

\- Да ну? – усмехнулся Ланс. – Не каждый кемпинг оборачивается без пяти минут вывихнутым плечом.

\- Это да, но и не каждый кемпинг оборачивается потрясающей ночью с классным парнем. У меня такого никогда не было.

\- Тут мне придется согласиться. Я тоже никогда не делал этого в пещере.

\- Правда, что ли? А я-то думал, это твое любимое место и ты всех своих раненых гостей сюда тащишь.

Сквозивший в голосе юмор был заразителен, и Ланс куснул Эли за шею, заставив вздрогнуть.

\- Ты невозможный.

\- Вот и Джил то же самое говорит, - отозвался Эли. 

\- Хммм. У вас хорошие отношения.

Он почти воочию видел, как Эли улыбается.

\- Дружим с колледжа. Она мне много помогает. Если бы не она, я бы, наверное, так родителям и не признался.

Ланс лениво поглаживал его по груди.

\- И как они?

\- Удивились, мягко говоря. А потом привыкли. Впрочем, о моих бой-френдах они не слишком высокого мнения.

\- Чего так?

Эли, поколебавшись, сонно усмехнулся.

\- Мне два типа попадаются. Или здоровенные и страшные, или смазливые куколки.

\- Вот оно как. И к какому из них отношусь я?

Эли повернул голову.

\- Ты? К горячим и самостоятельным.

\- Хороший ответ, - Ланс потер гладкую кожу большим пальцем.  – Значит, тебя дома не ждут?

\- Ну, если честно, я сюда не только отдохнуть приехал. То есть, конечно, отдохнуть тоже, но еще я сбежал от бывшего. Джерри парень ничего, только от меня не отлипал. Крутился рядом, одного вообще никуда не отпускал. Не доверял, наверное. И требовал, требовал, требовал… Просто надоело. Устал его опекать. 

Ланс приподнял бровь.

\- То есть, сверху он не был.

Эли со смешком покачал головой.

\- Нет. Сверху был я. Все время, - он закатил глаза. – Не то чтобы я сильно против, но мне, если честно, снизу нравится. Понятия не имею, что так долго удерживало нас вместе.

\- Ушам своим не верю. Полчаса назад ты рулить не рвался. 

\- И тем не менее. Но иногда встречаются те, с кем удобнее принимать. 

\- Отрадно слышать.

Эли потерся затылком о его плечо.

\- А ты? Пикантные любовные истории? Семейная драма?

Ланс несколько минут молча смотрел на огонь.

\- Да и рассказывать особо нечего. Знакомства на раз, не более того. Они ведутся на имидж, хотят потрахаться и все. Сам понимаешь, при таком раскладе не до отношений. А с семьей мы не особо ладим.

 - Почему? – Эли выглядел искренне заинтересованным.

Ланс дернул плечом.

\- Отец. Терпеть меня не мог.

\- Потому, что ты гей?

\- Мы с ним слишком мало общались, чтобы он успел об этом узнать, - хмыкнул Ланс. – Нет, он просто был подонком. Лупил меня и брата. Спасибо хоть маму с сестрой не трогал. Так что мы, как только выросли, вылетели из гнездышка. Я подался на запад, брат пошел в армию. Его убили несколько лет назад.

Эли потерся затылком о его плечо.

\- Господи. Прости.

\- Мы с ним давно не виделись. И все равно мне не по себе. На самом деле он единственный меня по-настоящему понимал.

Оба погрузились в удобное молчание. Ланс вглядывался в пламя, думал об Адаме и том, что они так и не встретились.

Лица Эли он из своего положения видеть не мог, но, все же, постарался.

\- Не холодно?

Эли качнул головой.

\- Хорошо, - кажется, он улыбался.  – Очень хорошо.

Они еще долго молчали, потом Эли принялся ворочаться, умащиваясь. Ланс поцеловал его в висок.

\- Спи. Денек был трудный.

Эли кивнул.

\- Да уж.

Голос у него был уже совсем сонный, так что Ланс просто обнимал его, поглаживая по груди. Наконец, Эли расслабился, задышал мерно и глубоко.

Теперь, когда вспышка страсти прошла, Ланс подумал, что идея была, пожалуй, даже хуже, чем ему казалось вначале. Отпускать Эли будет нелегко. Но такое случается. Люди всегда уходят. И ему придется смириться с мыслью, что скоро Эли отправится домой. Как бы он ни был великолепен в постели, это еще не значит, что из них выйдет хорошая пара. Пара, черт побери… Можно подумать, у него раньше были такие отношения. Что с этим делать, Ланс не знал, а  потому рассудил, что пусть уж лучше Эли уезжает.

Устав от раздумий, он крепче прижал Эли, теплого и уютного, к себе и тоже уснул. 


	2. Chapter 2

Вода спала через день. Они выбрались из пещеры и продолжили путь к ранчо. Вынесенный в каньон мусор сильно замедлял движение. Огромные деревья, вырванные с корнем, протащило по дну каньона, как щепки, вывернутые глыбы камня громоздились у стен. Ланс никогда не видел ничего подобного.

Они неторопливо пробирались через завалы. Ланс заметил, что Эли явно не по себе, и заволновался, не переусердствовал ли накануне.

\- Ты как?

\- Нормально. Просто бок что-то разболелся.

\- Прости, - повинился Ланс.

Эли усмехнулся.

\- Да ничего. Это того стоило.

Ланс покачал головой и толкнул Спайдера пятками. Вскоре карьер остался позади. Однако из-за вынужденной задержки они выбились из графика: было уже темно, и пришлось спешно разбивать лагерь. Ланс старательно держался подальше от Эли – только помог слезть с лошади и сесть. Не хватало еще больше плечо растревожить. Эли, впрочем, не жаловался, просто закрыл глаза и сидел тихо, пока Ланс возился с вещами.

Ужин получился спокойным. Они немного поговорили о том, о сем и рано легли спать. Оба предвкушали скорое возвращение на ранчо.

На следующий день темп удалось ускорить: большая часть разрушений сконцентрировалась в каньоне. Ланс рассчитал, что, если они будут продолжать двигаться с такой скоростью, то доберутся до цели еще до полудня. Когда стал виден один из холмов, отмечающих границу ранчо, Эли выпрямился и начал что-то высматривать. 

\- Что там?

Движение в высокой сухой траве не укрылось и от Ланса. На самой грани слуха он различил лай и расплылся в улыбке.

\- Это Киво, псина с ранчо. Ели уж он нас заметил, остальная свора глотки себе надорвет. Нас уже будут ждать.

\- Хорошо, - голос Эли звучал напряженно.

Два дня, минувшие после паводка, аукнулись его плечу нехорошо. Ланс начал беспокоиться, как бы Эли в самом деле его не вывихнул. Хорошо, что они почти на месте, и скоро им займется доктор.

Черно-белый метис бордер-колли выскочил из высокой травы прямо перед лошадью Ланса.

\- Ах ты, дворняга! Поздороваться явился?

Киво, счастливо повизгивая, прыгал и крутил хвостом. Посмеиваясь его ужимкам, Ланс всмотрелся вдаль. Он уже различал очертания конюшен.

\- Почти на месте, - он обернулся к Эли.

Тот ответил благодарной улыбкой. У Ланса появилось какое-то странное ощущение в животе, но он решил не обращать на это внимания.

Киво вдруг взвизгнул и припустил обратно. Ланс вскинул голову: к ним быстро приближалась группка всадников.

\- А вот и торжественная встреча. 

Ланс помахал шляпой. Работник, возглавляющий группу, проделал то же.

\- Мы  дома.

На лице Эли читалось облегчение. Все-таки последние несколько часов порядком его вымотали. Ему нужен был отдых и врач.

Мужчины остановили лошадей.

\- Привет, Майк. Рад видеть, что вы благополучно вернулись.

\- Переждали самую заварушку на «Кривом Ви». Отправились назад, когда кончился дождь. А вы как добирались?

\- Срезали через каньон и угодили в паводок. Пришлось отсиживаться в пещере.

Старший рабочий по имени Так, немолодой мужчина с лицом, изрытым морщинами, подъехал ближе к Эли.

\- Как плечо?

Эли двинул рукой и поморщился.

\- Болит.

\- Тогда поехали. А то ваша подруга все грозится отправиться на поиски пешком.

Эли вздохнул:

\- Она чокнутая.

\- Может, и так, - фыркнул Ланс, - но лучше тебе ей показаться.

Их глаза на секунду встретились, и больше всего на свете Лансу захотелось сцеловать боль с измученного лица. Он быстро улыбнулся, отвязал поводья Бродяги и передал их Таку.

\- Пусть Джетро разотрет его хорошенько. Старичок нынче поработал сверх нормы.

Так развернулся, уводя прочь коня и сидящего на нем Эли.

Ланс, Майк и еще один парень, Оскар, медленно направились следом. Ланс бросил взгляд на одного, на другого. На лицах обоих играли одинаковые усмешки.

\- Что? – не выдержал он.

\- Да вот думаю, только ли наводнение вас там задержало, - осклабился Оскар.

Ланс попытался изобразить дурачка.

\- Что-то я тебя не пойму.

\- Брось, - подзадорил Майк. – Вы друг на друга пялились, как подростки после первой свиданки.

\- Ни фига вы не знаете, - отмахнулся Ланс.

\- Знаем, знаем, Бак, - Оскар потянулся хлопнуть Ланса по плечу.  – Он не краснел, как маков цвет, только потому, что слишком бледный был.

\- Заткнись, а? – прищурился Ланс.

\- Что, не хочешь, чтоб мы подшучивали над твоим бойфрендом?

\- Он, мать твою, не мой бойфренд. Он гость, и он ранен. Хотите, чтоб босс нам за такие разговоры головы пооткручивал?

Парни нехотя умолкли и дальше ехали молча. В конюшне Ланс почистил Спайдера и отправился к Таку – узнать, что еще надо сделать. Чем раньше он вернется к работе, тем быстрее привыкнет к мысли, что Эли скоро тут не будет.

У него было предчувствие, что привыкать придется долго.

 

* * * * * * *

 

Сумка лежала на кровати: Эли складывал вещи – насколько получалось  одной рукой. И это притом, что никакого вывиха не оказалось, только сильный ушиб. Но двигаться все равно было больно, хотя стоило признать, что наложенная Лансом перевязь отлично сработала: к тому времени, как они вернулись на ранчо, шевелить рукой Эли мог. Ребра уже подживали и почти не беспокоили. Доктор пообещал, что не пройдет и месяца, как он даже думать забудет о больном плече.

Джил то жалела его, то ругала за то, что он так ее напугал. Но, в конце концов, Эли смог убедить подругу, что ничего смертельного не случилось. Заживет как на собаке.

Увы, в круговерти событий вдруг обнаружилось, что неделя их отпуска практически истекла. И раз так, они решили выехать на день раньше, чтобы Эли мог еще немного отдохнуть перед возвращением на работу.

Оторвавшись от сумки, Эли со вздохом посмотрел в окно, на далекие горы. Он определенно будет скучать. По ранчо, по красивым видам, по свежему воздуху и… по отдельно взятым ковбоям, как ни стыдно признаться. Не то чтобы он ехал сюда с целью кого-нибудь подцепить, но с Лансом было здорово. Ночь в пещере оказалась круче свидания в пятизвездочном отеле.

Его мысли прервал стук.

\- Открыто.

Дверь распахнулась, и в комнату, улыбаясь, вошел Ланс.

\- Привет.

\- Привет, - кивнул Эли. – От работы увиливаешь?

\- Нет, сказал боссу, что на минутку.

Эли уложил в сумку запасную обувь и повернулся к нему. Вгляделся в лицо, запоминая улыбку и загорелую кожу под полями шляпы. Какой же красивый. Он раньше и не думал, что может запасть на кого-то с таким типом внешности.

\- И зачем же тебе понадобилась минутка?

\- Принес тебе прощальный подарок, - ухмыльнулся Ланс. 

\- Да? – Эли покосился на сверток из белой бумаги, обернутый бечевкой. – Не стоило…

\- Да ладно, тебе понравится.

Эли развязал бечевку, развернул бумагу, вытащил футболку и расхохотался. На ткани красовалась надпись: «Спаси лошадь - седлай ковбоя» [6]. 

\- Класс. Я из нее вылезать не буду.

Ланс, продолжая улыбаться, опустил глаза.

\- Знаешь, кажется, я буду скучать.

\- Я тоже, - признался Эли.

Он поймал себя на мысли, что не прочь остаться. Домой не хотелось. Не хотелось обратно к нескончаемой суете и бывшему, с которым снова придется работать. А здесь были горы, чудный воздух и Ланс. Особенно Ланс.

И Эли, не сдержавшись, шагнул вперед и притянул Ланса к себе. Поцелуй вышел сильный, отчаянный. Шляпа Ланса съехала на затылок. Эли обнимал его изо всех сил, мечтая сплавиться с ним в единое целое. Проведенная в пещере ночь, пульсирующий жар, притяжение – все нахлынуло волной. Хотелось остаться здесь и никогда не уезжать. Какая жалость, что за городом не нужны экономисты-аналитики!

Ланс вернул поцелуй с той же страстью, в то же время не забывая про больное плечо.  Эли понимал, что идея не блестящая, однако отпустить ковбоя просто так не мог.

Подавшись назад, он шепнул:

\- Когда тебя начнут искать?

\- Не сразу.

Эли улыбнулся:

\- Сколько времени тебе понадобится, чтобы заставить меня кончить?

Зеленые глаза Ланса блеснули:

\- А это зависит от того, как быстро ты снимешь штаны.

\- Боюсь, не очень, - Эли подбородком указал на плечо.

Ланс стащил с него рубашку, спустился к джинсам, скользнув ладонями по груди.

\- Значит, придется тебе помочь.

\- Помню, в прошлый раз ты шустро с ними справился.

Ланс расстегнул молнию, дернул, и джинсы упали к лодыжкам. Эли вышагнул из них, отбросил ногой. Втянул воздух, когда Ланс взял его член в ладонь и легонько сжал.

\- У меня еще кое-что для тебя есть.

\- Да? – Эли вскинул голову. – Что?

Из кармана Ланса появились презерватив и тюбик смазки.

Эли засмеялся и качнул головой.

\- Чего же мы ждем?

Ланс целовал его, тесня к постели. Эли, почувствовав край кровати ногами, позволил уложить себя на матрас. Они продолжали целоваться, Эли гладил Ланса по мягким волосам – шляпа свалилась где-то на полпути к кровати.

Он пытался справиться с пуговицами на Лансовой рубашке, но проделать это одной рукой оказалось не так-то легко, и, в конце концов, Эли с ворчанием сдался. 

\- Расстегивай сам, а то целый день провозимся.

Ковбой встал, быстро избавился от одежды и вернулся в постель. Лег сверху, прильнул тесно-тесно, и Эли длинно выдохнул, прижимаясь. 

Они терлись друг о друга бедрами, играли языками. Эли чувствовал, что ему хватило  бы и этого, но кончать вот так не хотел.

\- Трахни меня, - попросил он.

\- Времени мало, - возразил Ланс.

Эли фыркнул:

\- Значит, поторопись.

Ланс колебался, глядел с сомнением.

\- Не хочу делать больно.

\- Не сделаешь, - Эли подтянул колени к груди, раскрываясь. – Давай.

Ланс со стоном отодвинулся, надел презерватив, смазал себя, Эли и толкнулся в него. Эли скривился, подался назад. И лишь когда Ланс оказался внутри, вспомнил, что надо дышать.

\- Прости, - Ланс поцеловал его в лоб.

Вид у него был виноватый, но Эли не было дела до небольшой боли. Он потрепал Ланса по спине.

\- Двигайся. Сейчас пройдет.

На первом же осторожном движении Эли закрыл глаза. Неприятные ощущения почти исчезли, а скоро – он знал – должны были уйти вовсе. Ланс не шевелился, выжидая, и Эли приоткрыл глаза.

\- Давай.

Ладони Ланса легли на кровать по обе стороны его тела. И понеслось.

\- Черт возьми, Эли, - Ланс застонал ему в губы. – Какой же ты…

\- Сильнее.

Ланс повиновался. Ритм был впечатляющий, но не чрезмерно. Эли обхватил Ланса ногами за пояс, стараясь удержать равновесие.

\- Из-за руки… трудно держаться, - пожаловался он, пытаясь подмахивать.

\- Сейчас.

Ланс выскользнул из него, встал возле кровати, подтянул Эли к краю. Взял под колени, приподнял и снова ворвался внутрь.

Эли откинулся на подушки. Теперь, когда в их распоряжении мягкая кровать, можно было позволить себе больше. В пещере они любили друг друга отчаянно, исступленно. Сейчас секс был торопливым, но все равно куда менее напряженным.

Ланс наклонился чтобы прижаться губами к его шее, угол поменялся, и Эли всхлипнул, вцепившись в ковбоя здоровой рукой.

\- О боже…

Ланс покусывал его за горло, не прекращая двигаться. Потрясающе. Ну как, как от такого уезжать?

\- Еще. Не останавливайся.

Эли дрожал, сам не веря, что умоляет, но он был в таком состоянии, что с ума бы, наверное, сошел, если бы все сейчас закончилось.

\- Кончи для меня, малыш, - выговорил Ланс. – Хочу видеть твое лицо.

К тяжелым толчкам внутри прибавилась рука на члене. Дыхание стало чаще, поверхностнее, будто легкие уже не могли вобрать достаточно воздуха. Он балансировал на грани, так близко, что голова шла кругом.

С каким-то особенно удачным толчком и изощренным движением мозолистой ладони Эли сорвался в оргазм, от которого захватило дух. Из горла вырвался крик чистого наслаждения, семя брызнуло на живот и грудь. Ланс продолжал вбиваться в его содрогающееся от удовольствия тело. Эли стиснул его, и, судя по сдавленному мычанию, Ланс уже тоже был на грани.

\- Эли, ты невероятный…

Эли улыбался, прислушиваясь к отголоскам блаженства, раскатывающимся по нервам. Взглянул Лансу в лицо – тот уже почти, почти… Желая помочь, Эли сжал мышцы. Кажется, сработало: несколько завершающих толчков – и Ланс со стоном обмяк, упал на него. Вжался лицом ему в шею, обдавая дыханием взмокшую кожу. Эли зарылся пальцами в  мягкие волосы.

\- Вот это я понимаю – прощальный подарок.

Ланс чмокнул его и прошептал:

\- Знал, что оценишь.

Оба рассмеялись. Вытершись, они быстро оделись, прерываясь иногда, чтобы поласкаться. И что только стало с грубоватым обычно ковбоем?

А потом Ланс со шляпой в руках стоял на пороге, явно не горя желанием уходить. Эли бы попросил его задержаться, но понимал – нельзя. Вместо этого он взял у Ланса из рук шляпу и нахлобучил ему на голову.

\- А то придут тебя искать и найдут раздетым.

Ланс долго смотрел на него, потом подался вперед и поцеловал.

\- Береги себя, Эли.

Эли улыбнулся ему в губы.

\- Обещаю. Ты тоже, ладно?

Ланс, отстранившись, полез в карман и извлек клочок бумаги.

\- Вот. Если вдруг захочешь поболтать.

На бумажке оказался электронный адрес.

\- Договорились, - Эли положил ее в карман.

Ланс наклонился для еще одного быстрого поцелуя, отступил, открыл дверь и ушел. Створка прикрылась тихо. Эли смотрел в окно, как ковбой шагает к конюшне. Внутри стало как-то пусто. Он наблюдал за Лансом, пока тот не скрылся из виду, потом медленно повернулся и снова занялся сумками.

 

* * * * * * *

 

Эли с гримасой поерзал на месте – в зале ожидания аэропорта оказались очень неудобные стулья. Быстрый взгляд на часы показал, что начало посадки не так скоро, как хотелось бы. Ну кто придумал ставить такие твердые сиденья в месте, где людям приходится долго ждать? К тому же, хоть он и уверял Ланса, что быстрый перепих не доставит ему неудобств,  собственный зад, как оказалось, эту уверенность не разделял. Жесткий стул только усугублял положение. 

Джил оторвалась от журнала:

\- Что-то ты беспокойный какой-то. Плечо болит?

Эли мысленно ругнулся, почувствовав, как жар заливает шею.

\- Да нет, просто стул неудобный…

Секунду подруга молчала, потом наклонилась к нему и шепнула:

\- Он совсем тебя заездил?

Интересно, он не самовозгорится, если покраснеет еще больше?

\- Ага.

\- Вот счастливчик, - восхитилась Джилл.

Эли фыркнул:

\- Это мы так прощались.

\- Классно, что вы встретились. Он, кажется, хороший парень. А ты заслуживаешь немного счастья.

\- Не думаю, что из этого что-то выйдет. Я возвращаюсь домой, он остается. Может, мы и не увидимся больше.

Джил вздохнула.

\- Даже писать ему не будешь?

\- Он дал мне адрес. Может, и напишу когда-нибудь.

Эли точно знал, что писать будет. Но выльется ли это во что-нибудь? Вряд ли.

Скоро объявили посадку. Большую часть полета Эли наблюдал, как исчезают позади горы и долины.

 

Уже через неделю он не мог найти себе места.

Во сне Эли снова и снова возвращался на ранчо, и ладно бы ему снились только горы. В конце концов, он вообще предпочел спать поменьше – слишком уж тяжело было после сновидений о темноволосом парне с зелеными глазами просыпаться в пустой квартире.

На работе Джерри моментально насел на него с сожалениями по поводу ушибленной руки. И, несмотря на заверения, что плечо уже в порядке, не отставал. Слава богу, он больше не умолял Эли начать все заново, зато без конца вился рядом, пытаясь втянуть в разговор.

Спустя несколько дней Эли отважился на короткое послание Лансу. Ничего особенного, просто постарался объяснить, как много для него значила их встреча. К тому времени, как письмо было готово, Эли окончательно уверился, что Ланс увидит эту романтическую чепуху и порадуется, что избавился  от такого придурка.

В общем-то, он не особенно надеялся на отклик, но ответное послание пришло через несколько недель. Дрожа от нетерпения, Эли открыл его и прочел.

_«Привет, жеребец. Как городская жизнь? Наверное, не намного хуже, чем гонять скот по здешним равнинам. Только что вернулся с одного такого перегона, думал, он вообще никогда не кончится. Проезжали мимо каньона, видел ту пещеру. Мучился стояком весь обратный путь и долго не вылезал из душа._

_Как твое плечо? Надеюсь, уже в полном порядке._

_В жизни не считал себя сентиментальным, Эли, но я по тебе скучаю. Та ночь была лучшей в моей жизни, я серьезно. Не знаю, что с нами будет дальше, поэтому говорю сейчас – чтобы ты знал._

_Надеюсь еще услышать тебя,_

_Ланс»._

Получив такое признание от не слишком щедрого на проявления чувств ковбоя, Эли заскучал еще больше. Долго рассматривал фотографию на столе – ту самую, что Джил сделала перед походом. Эли сидел на Бродяге, а Ланс стоял рядом. Он помогал Эли со стременами, когда Джил их окликнула. Снимок вышел из тех, что получаются только случайно: искренние улыбки и полное довольство жизнью на лицах. Глядя на фото, Эли  представлял, какой была бы их новая встреча.

Спустя некоторое время Эли и Джил обедали в давно облюбованном обоими кафе. Разговоры шли обычные: о проблемах общего друга Рика, о планах на выходные и все такое. Эли, слушая вполуха, ковырялся в салате. Мыслями он – как всегда в последнее время – был на Западе.

\- … а потом я сказала ему, что, если он не выкрасит мой космический челнок в синий, я зафутболю его трусливую задницу обратно на Марс

Когда последняя фраза дошла до сознания, Эли недоуменно вскинул голову:

\- Чего?

\- Решила проверить, слушаешь ли ты, - пояснила Джил. – О чем задумался?

Эли пожал плечами:

\- Ни о чем.

\- Обманщик, - Джил отхлебнула из стакана. – Давай, колись.

\- Просто… о разных вещах.

\- О каких?

Эли снова дернул плечом. Признаваться не хотелось.

\- О ковбоях, например? – спросила подруга вкрадчиво и чуточку самодовольно.

Эли скорчил гримасу. Вечно она видит его насквозь.

\- Это так очевидно?

\- Только для тех, кто хорошо тебя знает.

Он ответил слабой улыбкой.

\- Именно о ковбоях.

\- Скучаешь по нему?

Сочувствия в вопросе было больше, а дразнящих ноток куда меньше, чем он ожидал.

Эли снова вяло поковырял салат вилкой.

\- Скучаю. Я дурак, да? Пару раз трахнулись и все, не могу его из головы выбросить.

\- Чего сразу дурак. В любви нет ничего дурацкого.

\- Да ладно, Джил, - он посмотрел с укором. – Какая еще любовь. Ты же несерьезно?

Джил засмеялась.

\- Просто я тебя такого никогда не видела. Только с Аланом было что-то похожее, да и то пока не выяснилось, какой он ублюдок. А тут ты прямо грезишь. Как влюбленный мальчишка, честное слово.

\- Я не грежу, - вскинулся Эли. – Он мне просто… нравится.

\- Ага. В смысле, его член тебе нравится.

Эли закатил глаза.

\- Причем тут это… То есть, да, он классный в постели и секс получился крутой, но с ним мне было хорошо. Я ему доверял. С большинством парней приходится держать ухо востро, а он надежный. Сильный, забавный, и руки из нужного места растут… В общем, я, похоже, не только на член запал.

\- И что делать будешь?

\- А что мне делать, Джил? Отношения на расстоянии не мой конек. Черт, по-моему, отношения вообще не мой конек.

Джил ласково потрепала его по руке.

\- Вам надо увидеться. А там все само собой образуется, вот увидишь. Пусть случится то, чему суждено случиться.

Эли, честно говоря, не был уверен, что что-нибудь случится. Если Ланс не идет у него из головы, это вовсе не значит, что ковбой испытывает что-то подобное. Как ни грустно, а Ланс, наверное, и на письмо ответил лишь потому, что знал – человек, который так далеко, лишних проблем не доставит.

Он дотерпел до сентября. Признание в сообщении кружило голову: пора было встретиться и выяснить раз и навсегда, есть между ними что-то или нет. В одну из пятниц Эли понял, что больше так не может –  взял отгул на неделю и раньше ушел домой. Включил компьютер, быстро просмотрел цены на билеты до Монтаны. Раннее субботнее утро встретило его уже в воздухе.

 

* * * * * * *

 

Месяцы после отъезда Эли были для Ланса нелегкими. Он никогда не думал, что может настолько кем-то увлечься. Забыть никак не получалось, а когда они с Эли обменялись письмами, Ланс написал такое, что парни со смеху бы лопнули, если б увидели эту девчачью чушь.

Он занимал себя работой, надеясь, что на мысли о симпатичном горожанине не останется времени. Туристы шли группа за группой, нескончаемым калейдоскопом лиц. Среди них, конечно, попадались конфетки, но они не вызывали и тени чувства, испытанного Лансом, когда он впервые увидел Эли. Не то чтобы парень не пробовал найти замену: он прочесывал взглядом каждую группу, вглядывался в лица – никого и вполовину столь же интересного.

В город Ланс так и не попал. Буквально сразу после расставания с Эли наступил бум туристического сезона, уехать – даже на вечер – не было никакой возможности, и Ланс полностью погрузился в работу. В результате единственной доступной компанией на ночь была собственная правая рука. Надоело до тошноты.

Одним ясным жарким сентябрьским днем Ланс проводил инструктаж группы, выезжающей на следующий день. К счастью, вел их не он, а значит, можно было рассчитывать на пару дней тишины и покоя: сезон, слава богу, подходил к концу.

Договорив, он обвел группу взглядом.

\- Вопросы есть?

\- Вы предоставляете льготы постоянным клиентам?

Сердце подпрыгнуло. Ланс развернулся на каблуках и увидел в дверях конюшни, всего в нескольких футах позади, Эли. Выглядел городской мальчик лучше, чем прежде: на нем красовались очень облегающие джинсы и та самая подаренная на прощание футболка.

Ланс блеснул зубами:

\- Зависит от того, насколько клиенты постоянные.

Он снова отвернулся, отпустил группу и, когда люди начали расходиться, шагнул к Эли. Долго смотрел на него, улыбаясь, боролся с желанием протянуть руку, дотронуться – не на людях же. Он кивком указал на пустой денник и лишь там позволил себе погладить Эли по щеке.

Парень подался навстречу ласкающей ладони. Ланс вовсе не гордился тем, как тяжело перенес расставание. Его никогда ни к кому так не тянуло. Жить без Эли оказалось куда труднее, чем казалось на первый взгляд. И сейчас, увидев его вновь,  Ланс еще острее почувствовал, как ему не хватало этого парня.

\- Черт, я даже не думал, что снова увижу тебя, - прошептал он.

\- А я не думал, что вернусь, - улыбнулся Эли. – Но все время тебя вспоминал.

Ланс поцеловал его яростно, самозабвенно.

\- Надолго?

\- На неделю. Хотел больше, но на работе не отпускают. Язык чесался их послать.

Ланс со смешком прижался губами к его шее. Неделя. Мало, но куда больше, чем он смел надеяться. Стон вырвался сам собой: Эли был таким вкусным. 

\- Кажется, нам пора уединиться.

Эли обнял его, прижал крепче.

\- Я снял домик. Решил, что лишнее пространство нам не повредит.

\- Все продумал, да?

\- Попытался. Сможешь вырваться?

\- Пусть попробуют остановить.

Он вышел из стойла, огляделся и окликнул старшего рабочего, который стоял чуть дальше по проходу.

\- Эй, Так!  Я отойду ненадолго, ладно?

Так посмотрел на него, потом фокус его взгляда немного сместился. Ланс глянул через плечо: оказалось, Эли вышел вслед за ним. Так вздернул бровь. Ланс, осклабившись, скромно пожал плечами. И тогда Так со вздохом махнул рукой, разрешая. Ковбои прекрасно обходились без лишних слов.

Ланс подмигнул Эли:

\- Пойдем, жеребец, пора кататься.

Спокойно, не привлекая к себе внимания, дойти до коттеджа оказалось сложно. У Ланса руки зудели, желание облапать Эли приходилось подавлять ежеминутно. И все же на крыльце он не удержался  и ущипнул парня в районе заднего кармана.

Эли, охнув, обернулся:

\- Давай хотя бы не здесь, ковбой. Нас не поймут.

\- Открывай быстрее, - поторопил Ланс.

Эли повернул ключ и под напором Ланса едва не упал внутрь. Он даже дверь не успел толком закрыть, а Ланс уже вовсю тискал его обтянутую джинсой задницу и жадно покусывал губы.

Эли со смехом отстранился:

\- Не терпится?

\- Не знаю, это ты мне скажи, - Ланс потерся об Эли пахом.

\- Спальня, - выдохнул парень. – Сейчас же.

Ланс не стал спорить. Он развернулся и поспешил в комнату, то и дело оглядываясь чтобы удостовериться, что Эли идет за ним. Оказавшись в спальне, он расстегнул рубашку, швырнул шляпу на кресло, наклонился разуться, а когда выпрямился, то увидел перед собой Эли – уже голого. И застыл, забыв, что собирался сделать.

У парня было великолепное тело. Они почти не отличались ростом, но Эли был изящнее. Ланс за годы работы на ранчо обзавелся впечатляющими мышцами, а Эли обладал телосложением, скорее, бегуна: сильные руки и ноги, но без выпирающих мускулов. Кое-что, впрочем, у него выпирало вполне заметно, и Ланс собирался уделить этому кое-чему достойное внимание. Той ночью в пещере и второй раз, перед отъездом Эли, они слишком торопились, чтобы изучить друг друга как следует. Плюс ко всему раненое плечо – в общем, в своих действиях они были сильно ограничены. Теперь же времени хватало, и Эли был здоров, так что Ланс намеревался восполнить все пробелы.

Он освободился от одежды, выпрямился, подошел к Эли и впился в его губы. Эли со вздохом приоткрыл рот, впуская язык любовника. Ланс ощутил вкус кофе и более слабый – самого Эли. Одна мысль о том, что парень не выдержал, вернулся, хотя прошли месяцы, волновала до головокружения.

Они упали на кровать клубком рук, ног и восхитительно обнаженной кожи. Невероятно: у него был Эли, у него было время, и ничего не мешало. Уж насколько хорошими получились их первые два раза, сейчас, когда ничто не стояло на пути, Ланс твердо решил, что третий должен затмить их все.

Чистый вкус кожи, усиленный ноткой одеколона, натянутые жилы на шее, местечко между шеей и плечом… Получив в распоряжение всего Эли, Ланс просто не знал, откуда начать. Он провел рукой по бедру, погладил налившийся член.

\- Как я скучал.

\- Не надо больше. Я уже здесь.

Да, Эли был здесь, и стоило как можно быстрее этим фактом воспользоваться. Он медленно спустился  по груди, поиграв с сосками, миновал живот, прикусил кожу на бедре. И когда достиг того, чего хотел, поднял глаза:

\- Сто лет мечтал тебя попробовать. Еще с пещеры.

\- Прошу, - простонал Эли.

Одного слова хватило с лихвой. Ланс наклонился, длинно лизнул от основания до конца, пощекотал головку. Пальцы Эли стиснули его волосы.

\- Черт, Ланс…

Заслышав стон Эли, он ухмыльнулся и пропустил головку этого роскошного члена между губами, вобрал глубоко, потом отпустил, позволяя снова прижаться к животу. Эли дрожал, Ланс прошелся ладонями по его узким бедрам и снова забрал головку члена в рот, провел по ней языком, медленно впустил глубже и принялся покачивать головой вверх-вниз.

Судя по тому, как Эли извивался и стонал, получалось неплохо. Ланс давно такого не делал, но был рад, что не потерял хватку. Тяжесть на языке была приятна, и он принялся сосать быстрее. Эли застонал громче, тогда он притормозил, а потом снова выпустил член изо рта и накрыл его рукой, не давая обмякнуть, языком пропутешествовал ниже и начал вылизывать мошонку, осторожно втянул в рот каждое яичко, поддразнивая языком кожу, и снова обхватил губами член. Позволил ему скользить вглубь, пока не почувствовал, как головка упирается в заднюю стенку горла, и опять принялся двигать головой. Он не знал точно, как долго это продолжалось, но внезапно Эли оттолкнул его, буквально стянув с члена. Ланс вскинул голову.

\- Моя очередь, - выдохнул Эли.

\- Прошу, - Ланс, перекатившись на спину, растянулся рядом.

 

* * * * * * *

 

Переводя дыхание, Эли сел и оглядел распростертое тело. Невероятно, но сейчас, в полном разгаре лета, Ланс выглядел еще лучше, чем прежде. Солнце придало его коже густой здоровый глянец, выбелило кончики волос. Эли приник к нему ладонями и губами, осязая испарину и солнечный свет. 

Прикрыв глаза, он вылизывал и кусал шею Ланса. Хотелось запомнить вкус, очертания, шероховатость кожи. Эли не знал, что ему больше нравится – пробовать Ланса на вкус или чувствовать его в себе. И то, и другое было просто чудесно, и придись ему выбирать – наверное, не смог бы.

Он медленно спускался вниз – подтянутый живот, бедра – положил руку на член и осторожно сжал. Ланс, вздрогнув, громко выдохнул. Слышать это было приятно.

Эли наклонился и быстро поцеловал головку его члена, скользя ладонью по всей длине, потом в такт движениям руки начал кружить языком по головке. Взвесил, поглаживая, в ладони яички, потом обхватил губами член и втянул в рот. Услышав стон, он улыбнулся и ускорился, задвигался быстрее, работая одновременно языком и губами, сводя Ланса с ума.

До него донесся глубокий стон.

\- Боже… если не дашь, я взорвусь.

Эли еще раз сильно всосал его член и позволил выскользнуть изо рта. Провел языком по животу Ланса, по груди и потянулся за поцелуем.

\- А теперь трахни меня, - шепнул прямо в красивые губы.

Взяв из тумбочки припрятанные там презерватив и бутылочку смазки и оставив их на кровати, Эли опустился на локти и колени, наградив Ланса шикарным видом. Оглянулся через плечо и игриво повилял задницей.

Ланс секунду просто смотрел, потом опустился сверху, мягко поцеловал затылок и позволил члену дразняще скользнуть над задом Эли.

\- Хочешь меня? – ожег шепотом ухо.

Эли откинул голову.

\- Хватит издеваться.

Зашуршала обертка, чуть погодя он услышал, как Ланс откручивает крышечку. Палец, скользнувший между ягодиц, был скользким. Спины коснулись губы.

\- Готов?

Эли толкнулся ему на пальцы.

\- Готов.

\- Иногда тебя бывает слишком много.

Несмотря на поддразнивания, Ланс начал двигать пальцем, потом, когда Эли достаточно расслабился, плавно добавил второй. Эли хотел, чтобы Ланс двигался быстрее, но понимал, что спорить практически бесполезно. Он дрожал, хватал ртом воздух и стонал, когда пальцы задевали простату. Вторая рука скользила по его телу, поглаживала везде, опускаясь иногда, чтобы сжать его член и убедиться, что тот все еще стоит.

Наконец, спустя, кажется, целую вечность, Эли почувствовал, что Ланс растянул его достаточно, и оглянулся через плечо.

\- Сейчас, Ланс. Ты нужен мне.

Ланс осторожно вынул пальцы, вылил на ладонь больше смазки, быстро размазал ее по затянутому в латекс члену и пристроился позади Эли. Направив себя одной рукой, второй оперся о бедро Эли. Застонали они почти в унисон.

 Войдя до самого конца, Ланс наклонился и, обняв Эли поперек туловища, прижался к его спине.

\- Нормально?

Эли кивнул, дрожа и сжимаясь, наслаждаясь подзабытым за столь долгое время ощущением. Он любил чувствовать заполненность, любил ощущать Ланса глубоко внутри и не хотел, чтобы все закончилось слишком быстро.

\- Быстрее, двигайся.

Ланс запечатлел поцелуй у него на плече и медленно подался назад. Застонав вместе с Эли, опять толкнулся вперед. Им понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы войти в ритм, но скоро они двигались идеально синхронно. Эли старательно подмахивал, звуки шлепков плоти о плоть разносились по комнате. Его член подрагивал, раскрашивая живот смазкой, он терзал простыню, будучи не в силах сдерживать резкие вздохи и стоны.

Понимая, что долго не продержится, Эли захныкал. Слишком много времени прошло, а Ланс всегда заставлял его переходить грань раньше, чем хотелось бы. Он втянул воздух.

\- Господи, Ланс, я долго не выдержу.

Ланс, покусывающий его за плечо, начал вколачиваться сильнее.

\- Кончи для меня. У нас вся неделя впереди. Давай.

Эли задрожал, задышал громче, чувствуя, как напрягается все внутри. Выгнул спину, чуть меняя позу. Ладонь Ланса скользнула по его бедру, обхватила член и начала быстро дрочить в такт толчкам. Эли вскрикнул от неожиданности, в считанные секунды залил спермой руку Ланса и простыню, тело сотрясала дрожь,  мышцы сокращались вокруг твердого члена, продолжающего скользить внутри.

Ланс низко застонал ему в ухо, обхватил его теснее, толкнулся еще несколько раз и замер, выплескиваясь в презерватив. Руки у Эли тряслись, грозясь подогнуться: раскинувшийся сверху Ланс был тяжеловат для измотанных мышц.

Чуть погодя Ланс медленно высвободился, и оба недовольно заворчали. Некоторое время они лежали, прижавшись друг к другу, и переводили дух. Потом Эли зашевелился.

\- Господи, это было нечто.

Ланс, фыркнув, поцеловал его в шею.

\- Стоит парочки рейсов, а?

\- Еще как, - Эли устроил голову на подушке и закрыл глаза. – Когда тебя начнут искать?

\- Скоро, - тяжело вздохнул Ланс. – Гораздо раньше, чем хотелось бы.

Эли посмотрел на него через плечо.

\- Ничего, у нас еще будет время. Приходи вечером, переночуем вместе.

Ланс улыбнулся.

\- Хорошая идея. А сейчас мне лучше сполоснуться и снова на работу.

Эли вывернулся у него из-под руки и слез с кровати.

\- В душ по-быстрому?

\- А может, и не очень по-быстрому, - ответил Ланс и потащил смеющегося Эли в ванную.

 

* * * * * * *

 

Это была замечательная неделя. Все время, которое они проводили не в постели, Ланс показывал Эли окрестности ранчо, наверстывая то, что не успелось в прошлый раз. Гидом Ланс был чудесным: рассказывал именно те вещи, которые могли заинтересовать гостя. Он даже уговорил других работников позволить Эли попробовать себя в кое-какой работе полегче. В общем, у Эли никогда не было такого прекрасного отпуска.

Время собираться домой настало слишком быстро. Эли паковал сумку, а Ланс сидел на кровати и наблюдал.

\- Знаешь, я тут вспоминаю свой прошлый прощальный подарок, - сказал он многозначительно.

Эли фыркнул.

\- Я бы не прочь, но рейсов на сегодня больше нет. Если опоздаю, будут проблемы.

С душераздирающим вздохом Ланс встал, подошел к Эли и обнял его за пояс.

\- Придется вести быть пай-мальчиком.

Эли от души ответил на поцелуй: целоваться с Лансом ему никогда не надоедало. Отстранился, только когда перестало хватать воздуха.

\- Ты опасный, - шепнул он. – Ты меня отвлекаешь.

\- Немножко отвлечься иногда не помешает, - улыбнулся Ланс.

\- Ага, это если немножко, а про тебя такого точно не скажешь, - он, дразня, сжал промежность Ланса.

\- Не можешь продолжить, не соблазняй, - предупредил тот.

Эли посмотрел на часы, и решение созрело само собой. Толчком в грудь он отправил Ланса обратно на кровать. А когда тот сел, усмехнулся.

\- Нельзя же оставлять такое впечатление о себе.

Соскользнув на ковер, он распустил Лансов ремень, расстегнул джинсы, сдернул их до колен, обнажая член, и наделся на него ртом.

Ланс несильно прихватил его за волосы.

\- О черт…

Эли, восприняв это как комплимент своим способностям, продолжал. Закрыл глаза, сосредоточившись на ощущениях, на заполненности – ровно такой, чтобы создавать ощущение вызова. Работал языком и губами, ориентируясь на постанывания Ланса, запоминая, как лучше, приятнее всего.

Ладонь Ланса лежала у него на волосах. Ковбой закинул голову, дыхание все ускорялось. Задыхаясь и вздрагивая, он выдавил:

\- Эли, я почти.

Эли удвоил усилия, пропуская его глубже, в горло – снова и снова. Почувствовал, как чужие пальцы сгребли волосы в горсть. Двинул головой и сильно, длинно сглотнул.

Ланс сорвался на крик. Язык обволокло солоноватой горечью. Эли прикрыл глаза и глотал, пока Ланс не обмяк. Тогда он выпустил вялый член изо рта, поцеловал его и поднял лицо.

Ланс, мелко и часто дыша, поглаживал Эли по волосам. Отойдя, открыл глаза и хмыкнул.

\- Это было круто.

Эли, улыбаясь, застегнул его джинсы. Потом они снова целовались, пока Эли со вздохом не вывернулся.

\- Мне пора.

\- Я знаю, - кивнул Ланс.

Последний раз прикусил ему губу и отпустил.

Застегнув сумку, Эли оглядел комнату.

\- Кажется, все.

Когда он шагнул к дверям, Ланс поймал его, прижался лбом и тихо спросил:

\- Я буду очень жалок, если скажу, что не хочу, чтобы ты уходил?

\- Тогда я тоже жалок, потому что тоже не хочу уходить.

\- Возвращайся, когда захочешь. Место всегда найдется.

\- Я запомню, - Эли мазнул губами по его рту. – У меня рейс.

Ланс донес его сумку до машины. Сгрузив вещи в багажник, они обнялись.

\- Напиши, когда доберешься.

\- Договорились.

Эли чмокнул Ланса в щеку, не решаясь на что-то большее:  здесь их могли увидеть. Медленно отступил, печально улыбнулся и залез в машину.

Съезжая по засыпанной гравием дороге, он кинул взгляд в зеркало заднего вида. Ланс смотрел ему вслед. Эли знал, что эта встреча не может, не должна быть последней. По-прежнему непонятно было, что именно происходит между ними, однако Эли намеревался выяснять это как можно дольше.

 

* * * * * * *

 

Год спустя

 

Эли остановил машину на парковке возле ранчо «Тавро», схватил с соседнего сиденья сумку и вылез наружу, торопясь скорее бросить вещи в комнате и отыскать Ланса. Проводить время вдалеке друг от друга в последние месяцы стало не так тяжело: они регулярно обменивались письмами и болтали по телефону часами. Разговоры от погоды переходили на скот, потом на работу Эли, а заканчивалось все обычно так, что Эли заподозрил Ланса в тайном пристрастии к сексу по телефону.

Ковбой, правда, все отрицал и сказал лишь: «Просто твой голос сводит меня с ума».  У Эли и самого мурашки по спине бежали когда он слышал голос Ланса в трубке. Он наведывался на ранчо каждые несколько месяцев, но этого не хватало. Они быстро стали близки: всего и было, что пять-шесть встреч, а Эли казалось, будто они вместе целую вечность. С работниками он тоже поладил и нередко им помогал.

День выдался теплый, воздух дышал близкой весной. Шагая к привычному уже коттеджу, Эли улыбался, вспоминая их первую встречу. Это был такой же славный апрельский день, только два года назад, день, когда он впервые увидел Ланса. Два года, а, кажется, так давно.  И вот, после пяти мучительно долгих  месяцев разлуки, он, наконец, сподобился на свой очередной недельный визит.

Оставив сумку в коттедже, Эли отправился в здание администрации – поздороваться с персоналом и владельцем ранчо, Ричардом. Все они тоже успели стать хорошими знакомыми. И по дороге он вдруг заметил в отдалении знакомую фигуру. С улыбкой до ушей Эли поспешил вдогонку.

Но чем больше он приближался, тем сильнее чувствовал неладное. Ланс никогда не носил хаки и уж тем более мокасины. Странно.

Эли догнал мужчину и хлопнул по плечу.

\- Эй, Ланс, куда это ты так вырядился?

Тот обернулся. И сразу стало ясно, что это не Ланс. Сходство определенно было, причем невероятное, но были и отличия. Те же зеленые глаза, которые заворожили Эли возле арены, те же губы, которые ему так нравилось целовать. Однако небольшого шрама возле линии волос у Ланса не было, и форма челюсти немного другая. Кто это мог быть? И почему он так походил на Ланса?

Незнакомец осклабился.

\- А я всегда так одеваюсь. Кстати, рад, что я в нужном месте. Раз ты знаешь моего брата, значит, он здесь?

Его лицо, такое похожее, но все-таки другое, приводило Эли в сильное замешательство.

\- Ты кто? – выпалил он, с запозданием поняв, что действует не слишком-то вежливо.

\- Брат Ланса, Адам.

Не просто брат. Чертов брат-близнец. Эли медленно покачал головой, неверяще разглядывая мужчину. Он хорошо помнил, что сказал тогда в пещере Ланс.

\- Ты же умер.

\- Уверяю, я жив и здоров, - засмеялся Адам. – Вернулся в Штаты – о-па! А здесь, оказывается, всем твердили, что я покойник. Мне плевать, что думает папаша, но повидаться с Лансом я должен был. Слишком долго мы не виделись. Он ведь здесь?

\- Должен быть, - Эли, постепенно оправлявшийся от ступора, махнул Адаму идти следом и направился к конюшням, где Ланс (теперь уж точно настоящий) носил сено.

Подойдя ближе, он крикнул:

\- Привет, Ланс! К тебе кое-кто пришел!

Все работники посмотрели в их сторону и, судя по лицам, тут же заметили очевидное сходство братьев.

Увидев Адама, Ланс окаменел. В глазах плескалась смесь изумления и неверия. Он выглядел таким ошарашенным, что Эли захотелось подойти и поддержать его. Уронив  охапку сена, Ланс очень медленно шагнул к гостям.

Адам не двигался с места, только слегка улыбался.

\- Ну здравствуй, братишка.

Ланс остановился в нескольких шагах и неотрывно смотрел, едва моргая.

\- Бля. Ты… ты жив?

Его голос прерывался от переполняющих эмоций. Со сдавленным возгласом он бросился к брату, и они крепко обнялись.

У Эли комок встал в горле. Слушая рассказы Ланса о брате, он никогда не думал, что станет свидетелем их воссоединения. Зрелище было трогательное донельзя, Эли даже почувствовал себя лишним.

Через несколько минут Ланс разжал руки и уставился на Адама блестящими от слез глазами.

\- Черт подери, живой! Поверить не могу!

\- Да уж придется, - веселился Адам.

Ланс снова заключил его в объятия, со смешком отступил и качнул головой.

\- Боже, вот это чудо. Что случилось?

Адам пожал плечами.

\- Правительство как обычно лоханулось. Убили парня с похожей фамилией, и они нас перепутали. Я узнал только когда стал собираться домой. Сара, жена, конечно, не повелась, я ведь ей звонил. Но потом я подумал, что ты, наверное, не знаешь, и решил тебя найти. Всегда было как-то неудобно, что мы потеряли связь. Поднял кое-какие армейские знакомства и  разыскал тебя.

\- Ну и кино, - выдохнул Ланс. – Невероятно.

\- Еще как вероятно, братишка. Я сюда приехал и не знал, чего ждать. Никогда не думал, что ты станешь работать на ранчо. А потом этот парень принял меня за тебя, - Адам кивнул на Эли, - и я понял, что на правильном пути.

Ланс глянул на Эли с некоторым замешательством, словно только что его заметил.

Эли улыбнулся.

\- Да ничего, побудь с братом. Позже увидимся.

Ланс подарил ему благодарный взгляд и посмотрел на Така. Старший, не отрываясь от работы, молча махнул рукой. Ланс просиял и повернулся к Адаму.

\- Пойдем, столько всего рассказать надо.

Эли смотрел, как они уходят, и вздыхал. Он, конечно, радовался, что Ланс снова обрел брата, но предчувствие было почему-то нехорошее.

 

* * * * * * *

 

Ланс и Адам провели вместе несколько дней, разговаривая и восстанавливая былую связь. Эли старался не навязываться, только иногда присоединялся к братьям на пеших и конных прогулках. Не то чтобы Ланс полностью его игнорировал, нет, но казался отстраненным и держал приличную дистанцию.  Сначала Эли не особенно заморачивался по этому поводу, однако вскоре происходящее начало его напрягать. Особенно то обстоятельство, что Ланс не проводил с ним ночи в коттедже, как обычно делал, когда Эли приезжал. Вот это бесило по-настоящему. Черт с ним,  с сексом -  Эли не хватало близости. Как будто они снова были полными чужаками или даже хуже. Да они в самый первый день знакомства и то больше общались.

Однажды, промаявшись большую часть дня в одиночестве, Эли забрел в один из сараев и увидел Ланса. Тот корпел над каким-то механизмом – слишком сложным, чтобы Эли мог определить его назначение.

\- Где Адам?

Ланс вскинул голову.

\- Ушел мыться, потом в город собрался прогуляться. А мне надо заставить эту чертову штуковину работать, так что пускай едет без меня.

Адам собрался в город? Наклевывался неплохой шанс урвать часок-другой с Лансом наедине. Эли подошел ближе.

\- Давай помогу. Вдвоем будет быстрее. А потом… - Эли пробежался пальцами по груди Ланса, скользнул ладонью за воротник рубашки, - я бы тебя выкрал, и мы бы немного…

Ланс оттолкнул его руку.

\- Не сейчас, Эли, я занят.

Эли опешил. С тех пор, как появился Адам, они друг до друга и не дотрагивались, а теперь его откровенно отталкивают. Это уже начинало надоедать.

\- Ланс, какого черта с тобой творится? Ты на меня даже не смотришь. У меня и так мало времени, а ты меня не замечаешь. Я тебя несколько месяцев не видел!

\- А я брата не видел несколько лет! Считал его погибшим! Уж извини, что мне родной брат важнее, чем возможность потрахаться!

\- Разве одно другому мешает? Ты можешь уделять время нам обоим, - злость бурлила все сильнее, разговор грозил перейти на повышенные тона. – Раньше ты все время спал со мной в коттедже. Почему сейчас не приходишь?

\- Не понимаю, зачем разводить из этого такую трагедию, - Ланс встал, сунул инструменты на полку и развернулся к выходу. – Мне надо работать.

Эли встал у него на пути.

\- Ты стыдишься меня? Нас? – осознание сверкнуло молнией. – Он не знает, да?

Выражение лица Ланса говорило лучше слов.

\- Господи, Ланс, ты никогда ему не говорил?

\- Я сам толком не знал, пока мы не разъехались. А потом… Это не из тех вещей, которые можно просто взять и ляпнуть человеку, с которым практически не общаешься. Потом мне сообщили, что он мертв, и шанса уже не было.

Эли вздохнул.

\- Почему нельзя рассказать сейчас? Он заслуживает знать правду.

Ланс сузил глаза.

\- Слушай, я кучу лет считал, что больше его не увижу, и вот он появился. Нам надо много чего наверстать. Я просто хочу для начала лучше его узнать, ясно?

\- Он тоже хочет лучше тебя узнать! В том числе, что ты гей и с кем-то встречаешься.

\- Я встречаюсь? – вызверился Ланс. – А мне кажется, я просто оказываюсь под рукой, когда тебе приспичит потрахаться!

\- Что ты за чушь несешь? – оторопел Эли.

\- Ты приезжаешь сюда только ради секса. Мы не разговариваем, у нас ничего общего нет, только секс и все. Я для тебя кто, просто член?

\- А звонки, а письма? Они не считаются? Ты никогда не был для меня просто… членом, - Эли нервно взъерошил волосы. – Я стараюсь! Это не так просто на таком расстоянии. Что я еще могу сделать? А ты, кстати, ни разу ко мне не приехал! Всегда я да я. Вечно мне срываться надо, потому что кое-кому, видно, религия запрещает!

\- Я такого не говорил, говори за себя! Здесь, знаешь ли, трудно взять отпуск. Никто за тебя работу делать не будет. Это вы, городские, можете уехать, и никто по вам слезы лить не станет.

\- Да какого черта! – Эли очень хотелось в него чем-нибудь швырнуть. Ланс умудрился вывести его так, как давно ни у кого не получалось. – Болтаешь, сам не знаешь о чем. Мне тоже нелегко эту неделю выбить, но я выбиваю, потому что хочу тебя увидеть. Если б мог, брал бы больше. Но я не могу все бросить и остаться здесь, Ланс! У меня есть обязанности!

Ланс фыркнул и насмешливо протянул:

\- Прекрасно, работа тебе важнее. С этого и надо было начинать. По крайней мере теперь я не буду удивляться, почему ты вдруг не явился на свой очередной раз в полгода. Буду знать, что ты просто корпишь над отчетом, без которого большой босс загнется!

Эли вообще перестал понимать, откуда что взялось.

\- Ланс, ты никогда не говорил, что нынешнее положение вещей тебя не устраивает. Я же не знал, чего ты хочешь.

\- А ты спрашивал?! Это же отвлекло бы тебя от твоей драгоценной работы! А без тебя в стране финансовый кризис начнется!

\- Что ж, наверное, я тебе не особо нужен, раз ты так боишься рассказать о нас брату, - Эли припечатал его взглядом. – Я не буду прятаться, Ланс. Никогда не прятался и сейчас не стану.

\- Я тебя ни о чем не просил. Я просто хочу спокойно побыть с братом, чтобы ничего не мешало.

\- Ты имеешь в виду, чтобы я не мешал? – Эли вскинул руки в демонстративном жесте поражения. – Раз ты так меня стесняешься, хорошо, я уезжаю. Может, поостынешь к тому времени, как вернусь.

\- Не затрудняйся, - прорычал Ланс. – Иди трахайся со своей работой хоть всю жизнь, если только она тебе и важна.

От этих слов Эли пробрала ледяная дрожь, а Ланс выскочил на улицу.

И это конец? Как все по-дурацки вышло. Он знал, что трудно сохранить отношения, когда людей разделяет такое расстояние, однако надеялся, что у них с Лансом что-то особенное, что у них получится. Что все не рухнет вот так легко.

Медленным вялым шагом он вернулся в коттедж. Несколько минут простоял посредине, пытаясь решить, что делать. Посмотрел на приткнувшуюся в углу сумку. Все, домой. Невозможно больше здесь оставаться, только не после такого. Если Ланс не хочет быть с ним, то ему здесь делать нечего.

Он собирался быстро, пихал все как есть, не волнуясь, что что-нибудь разобьется или помнется. Ему просто надо было домой. Заперев коттедж, Эли пошел к зданию администрации.

За стойкой его встретил Ричард.

\- Уже домой? Так быстро? Что-то случилось?

Эли выдавил улыбку.

\- Нет, просто дела по работе появились. Надо ехать разбираться.

Ричард понимающе хмыкнул, листая бумаги.

\- Увидимся через пару месяцев, - напутствовал владелец на прощание.

 «Вряд ли», - подумал Эли.

Но все-таки улыбнулся, кивнул и, махнув рукой, ушел. Выехав с территории ранчо, он кинул последний взгляд на исчезающие очертания гор. В груди ширилась пустота.

Полет он помнил смутно. Эли попросту не обращал ни на что внимания, будто все внутри онемело. Плохо. Он мог пережить отчуждение, но знать, что тебя стыдятся…

Ланс побоялся рассказать о своей ориентации брату. Но ведь всё ранчо было в курсе. Чем брат хуже?

Из аэропорта домой он ехал медленно, едва ли замечая, что творится вокруг. Занять себя работой Эли не мог: вернулся на несколько дней раньше, чем рассчитывал. Оставив машину на парковке жилого комплекса, он поднялся к себе. Унылые полупустые комнаты, заброшенные за последние несколько месяцев, казались тюремной камерой.

Швырнув сумку на диван, Эли пошел в спальню, сел на кровать и уронил голову на руки. Никакие прежние расставания не вызывали таких эмоций. Но ведь никто прежде не значил для него столько, сколько Ланс. И втройне больнее было от того, что Ланс так легко позволил всему закончиться.

Даже слез не было, и не потому, что он их сдерживал. Хотелось свернуться в клубок и рыдать часами, как когда-то, когда Роджер Вествуд разбил ему, пятнадцатилетнему, сердце. Эта боль была куда глубже, но слезы не шли.

Эли откинулся на спину и уставился в потолок. Может, это он разрушил все, не дав толком начаться? Что делать, что думать – он не знал. Слишком больно.

Заставив себя сползти с кровати, он метнулся в ванную, вытряхнул из аптечки снотворное и проглотил, запив водой. Хотелось уснуть прямо сейчас, чтобы больше ничего не чувствовать. Он залез обратно в кровать, как был, одетый, забился под одеяло. Сунул голову под подушку, стиснул веки и постарался хоть немного забыться. 


	3. Chapter 3

\- Чертов трактор, - Ланс пнул шину.

Очень хотелось зарядить гаечным ключом в лежащий перед ним блок двигателя. Мотор вышел из строя четвертый раз за неделю,  Ланс уже задолбался его чинить. За последнюю неделю его много чего задолбало. Эли уехал два дня назад, а у Ланса уже все сыпалось из рук. Хотя они и виделись всего одну неделю в несколько месяцев, Ланс успел привыкнуть к его горячему твердому телу под боком. Привык переворачиваться и смотреть на спящего в золотистом утреннем свете. Привык погружаться в его тепло и видеть, как он жмурится от наслаждения.

Услышав хруст гравия, Ланс поднял голову. К нему приближался Адам с сумкой в руках.

\- Уже назад?

\- Пора возвращаться к жизни, - улыбнулся брат. – Меня и так долго не было. Да и Сара не в восторге, что я только вернулся и опять умотал.

\- Что ж, заглядывай в любое время.

\- Спасибо, - Адам обнял его. – И ты к нам выбирайся. Может, на Рождество.

\- Посмотрим.

Ну вот, теперь у него снова есть семья, с которой можно планировать праздники. Хорошо.

Адам огляделся.

\- А где тот парнишка, который рядом крутился? Эли? Вы с ним, вроде, хорошие друзья. Можешь и его с собой прихватить.

Лансу на секунду стало трудно дышать. Но он быстро взял себя в руки и с деланным равнодушием пожал плечами.

\- Домой уехал.

Болты срочно потребовали внимания, и Ланс принялся их подтягивать. Этим он и занимался, пока не почувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд. Вскинув голову, Ланс обнаружил, что Адам смотрит на него как-то подозрительно. 

\- Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?

Его словно в ледяную воду окунули. Стоит ли изливать душу единственному члену семьи, который  у него остался? Ланс думал, что потерял брата. Сможет ли он вынести потерю снова? Причем теперь уже зная, что повинно в этом то, что он сделал. То, кем он являлся.

Помедлив, Ланс вздохнул.

\- Не знаю, как ты отреагируешь.

\- А ты рискни, - предложил Адам.

Ланс сдвинул шляпу на затылок и нервно взглянул на брата.

\- Эли приезжал ко мне. Мы познакомились два года назад, он был в группе,  и мы… сблизились. Теперь он время от времени возвращается повидаться  со мной.

Адам поднял бровь.

\- Кажется, мне ясно, к  чему ты ведешь, но хочу услышать это от тебя.

Этого и следовало ожидать – Адам не даст ему сорваться с крючка. Ланс набрал воздуха.

\- Я гей. Эли был моим парнем.

\- Был?

Этой эмоции – удивления – Ланс ожидал меньше всего. Как и слова, зацепившего брата.

\- Ага. Если учесть, как мы расстались, вряд ли стоит ждать, что он вернется.

Во взгляде Адама сочувствие мешалось с раздражением.

\- Ну и что ты ему сделал?

Ланс в изумлении распахнул глаза.

\- Ничего!

\- Брось, я же тебя знаю, забыл? Что ты сделал?

Странно было стоять рядом с братом, с которым имеешь так много общего: внешность, мысли, прошлое. С кем-то, кто тебя знает и столько раз поддерживал.

\- Он обиделся, что я не рассказал  тебе о нас. Сказал, что я стыжусь его, наших отношений и себя. А я только хотел узнать тебя поближе. Боялся, что если расскажу – ты разозлишься, уедешь, и я даже не смогу с тобой побыть, - Ланс сдернул шляпу и запустил пальцы в волосы. – Потом пошло-поехало, мы наговорили друг другу много лишнего… Я ляпнул, что ему нужна только работа, и раз так, пусть отправляется к ней и не возвращается.

\- То есть, все заварилось из-за того, что ты побоялся сказать мне о своей ориентации?

Ланс нерешительно пожал плечами.

\- Не хотел рисковать потерять тебя, кода ты только-только вернулся.

\- Тебе следовало бы больше мне доверять, - Адам невесело усмехнулся. – Считаешь, я так запросто могу тебя возненавидеть? Черт, да только мы друг у друга и остались. Пока папаша не откинется, с мамой и Лизой повидаться трудно. Да я как только узнал, что меня объявили мертвым, сразу к тебе кинулся.

Лансу стало стыдно. Адам был прав. Не стоило так плохо о нем думать. Но все-таки…

\- Скажу честно, - продолжал Адам, - ты меня сильно удивил. Но для меня главное, чтобы ты был счастлив. Если ты счастлив с мужчинами, так тому и быть.

Ланс тряхнул головой и отвернулся.

\- С мужчинами… Эли был особенным. Вряд ли я скоро оклемаюсь.

\- Ты так говоришь, будто все в пропасть рухнуло. Ты хоть извиниться пытался?

\- А толку? Если он и согласится со мной поговорить, его работа никуда не денется. Он не собирается сюда переезжать, а я не могу уехать к нему. Тупик.

Адам покачал головой.

\- А ты совсем не изменился. Все такой же упертый, - он сжал плечо брата. – Мой тебе совет: попробуй. Бояться нечего, это сейчас не проблема. Гей или натурал, ты все равно мой брат, и я всегда буду тебя поддерживать. Для меня важно, чтобы тебе было хорошо. Если для этого нужен Эли, то лучше тебе за него побороться.

Адам снова обнял Ланса и потрепал по спине.

\- Давай, братишка, попытайся. Поговори с ним. Вы обязательно что-нибудь придумаете. Если действительно хочешь его удержать, справишься.

Рядом притормозила машина, заставив их отвлечься. Адам подбородком указал на такси.

\- Это за мной. Серьезно, подумай о том, что я сказал.

Ланс кивнул.

\- Хорошо. Спасибо. Оставайся на связи, ладно? Скоро созвонимся.

Они снова крепко обнялись, потом Адам отстранился и направился к автомобилю. Ланс посмотрел вслед. Так, и что ему теперь делать?

 

* * * * * * *

 

Ланс стоял у ограды загона и смотрел на лошадей. Он не замечал ни прекрасного заката, ни очертаний далеких гор – ничего из того, что обычно привлекало его внимание. Все мысли были за тысячи миль, с человеком, которого он, кажется, полюбил. С человеком, которого оттолкнул, и теперь не мог взять в толк, о чем только думал тогда.

Сзади раздались шаги и он обернулся. Рядом на ограду облокотился Ричард.

\- Лошади чем-то тебя беспокоят, Ланс?

Ланс никогда не понимал, почему Ричард не зовет его Баком – как все остальные. Впрочем, никогда и не спрашивал.

\- Нет, сэр. А что?

\- А то, сынок, что ты смотришь на них так, будто они могут испариться у тебя из-под носа.

Ланс вздохнул и покачал головой.

\- Просто задумался.

\- О своем парне?

Ланс вскинул на босса ошарашенные глаза. Ричард, конечно, знал, что он гей, все  знали, но Ланс и предположить не мог, что про них с Эли в курсе еще кто-то, помимо пары человек.

\- О моем парне, сэр? – осторожно переспросил он.

Ричард посмотрел оценивающе.

\- Сынок, я не первый год тебя знаю. Вы вернулись из того похода, и по вам уже все было видно. И прежде чем ты начнешь извиняться  за нарушение правил, позволь сказать, что я могу отличить интрижку от серьезных отношений, - хозяин бросил взгляд на лошадей. – Когда он выписывался в первый раз, на нем лица не было. Потом я следил, как ведешь себя ты – после его отъезда. И я подумал: «Между этими двоими точно что-то есть». Если бы ты разок переспал с ним и забыл, то не ходил бы как в воду опущенный.  А уж сейчас… У вас обоих такой вид, словно кто-то пристрелил ваших собаку и лучшего друга.

Ланс решил не уточнять, что у них тогда был не разок, а два. Он нервно сдернул шляпу.

\- Я не знаю, что пошло не так, сэр. Мы заговорили про Адама, а потом – раз! – уже орали друг на друга. Он все повторял, что я стыжусь нашей связи и себя. Что мне следовало бы придавать больше значения нашим отношения и рассказать Адаму. А я ответил, что у меня такое ощущение, будто я для него так, развлечение. Он объяснил, что не может сюда переехать, потому что у него работа. Я и сказал, что пускай он едет к своей работе и не возвращается.

В очередной раз проговорив эту историю, Ланс остро ощутил, до чего глупая получилась ссора. В смысле, конечно, большинство ссор глупые, но сводящая на нет те отношения, что были у них, уж точно дурная донельзя.

\- Да, сынок, - подтвердил Ричард, - язык твой враг твой.

Ланс не удержался от смешка.

\- Потребовалось немало лет и шишек, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть его обуздать.

\- И все-таки ты сорвался

Ланс кивнул:

\- Похоже, я не усвоил урок.

Ричард, качая головой, наблюдал за животными.

\- Что сказал твой брат?

\- Я думал, будет гораздо хуже. Его больше заботило, что Эли ушел, чем моя ориентация. Пригласил меня на Рождество, встретиться с его женой и дочкой. Велел извиниться и взять Эли с собой, - Ланс запнулся. – Боюсь, последняя часть плана не пройдет. 

\- А этого ты не выяснишь, пока не попробуешь.

Мирная беседа успокаивала. Но Ланс сомневался, что Эли подорвется и полетит с ним в Орегон – даже если в самом деле поднимет трубку.

\- Кстати, где этот твой парень работает?

\- Что-то связанное с экономикой и предприятиями. Смотрит, что можно изменить, чтобы дела шли лучше. Финансы, производительность, маркетинг и все такое. Он знает толк в деталях, - Ланс хмыкнул, вспомнив, сколько внимания Эли всегда уделял мелочам.

Ричард проворчал что-то в духе «Не понимаю, что ты сейчас сказал, и переспрашивать не собираюсь».

Несколько минут они провели в молчании, затем Ричард выпрямился.

\- Пойду я. И вот с чем тебя оставлю. Если любовь настоящая, неразрешимых проблем для нее не существует. Время, расстояние, место – все неважно, если действительно любишь. Признайся себе и всему миру, и тогда, держу пари, у тебя все получится.

Он хлопнул Ланса по плечу и пошагал в здание. Проводив его взглядом, Ланс снова уставился в пространство, постепенно приходя к мысли, что не отпустит Эли. Он еще не знал точно, что именно будет делать, но твердо намеревался все исправить.

Еще несколько часов сверления взглядом окрестностей – и в голове начала зарождаться идея. Чем больше Ланс ее обмозговывал,  тем реальнее она казалась. А будет ли это работать долго – зависело только от него. Он не мог потерять Эли.

Ланс, наконец, отлепился от ограды и отправился прямиком в кабинет босса.

\- У меня есть для вас предложение.

Ричард поднял голову.

\- Черт подери, сынок, тебе лучше оставить его для своего парня.

Такой ответ на некоторое время вогнал Ланса в ступор, но, очухавшись, он улыбнулся.

\- Обязательно, если вы одобрите мой план.

 

* * * * * * *

 

Эли уже два месяца не мог выкарабкаться из депрессии. Потеря Ланса вывела его из строя гораздо сильнее, чем он был готов сам себе признаться. Осознание, что эта разлука не ограничится несколькими месяцами, просто убивала. То немногое, что напоминало ему о ранчо: их с Лансом фотографию, открытку и пару других мелочей – Эли сгреб в ящик стола, чтобы не маячило перед глазами. С глаз долой, из сердца вон. По крайней мере, он надеялся, что это подействует именно так.

В электронном ящике стало пусто. Никаких регулярных сообщений с новостями, никакого игривого подтрунивания и малоприличных намеков. Телефон тоже молчал. Когда они разговаривали, Эли обычно ложился на спину, зная, что рано или поздно шутки перетекут в нечто гораздо более интимное.  

Любимая раньше работа теперь казалась пожизненным приговором. Он стал избегать людей, ограничиваясь самыми необходимыми контактами. Даже Джерри больше к нему не приставал. После работы Эли шел домой, чем-то занимался – лишь бы не вспоминать запад.

Эли не знал, сколько еще так протянет. Словно от него оторвали необходимую для нормального функционирования часть, и как жить без нее, он не знал. Джил все пыталась поговорить с ним – он игнорировал. Твердил себе, что обязательно выговорится позже, но это позже никак не наступало.

Это была пятница. Рутина рабочей недели подходила к концу, и Эли в скором времени собирался идти домой – к своим законным двум дням, полным попыток забыться. Возможно, стоило по дороге заглянуть в винный магазин, чтобы попытки прошли успешнее. 

Хорошо за полдень зазвонил телефон. Эли глянул на часы  - полпятого. Не так уж долго осталось. Возможно, с этим звонком удастся потянуть время и улизнуть на пару минут раньше. Хотелось только домой – и все.

Он поднял трубку, зажал между плечом и подбородком и принялся ворошить бумаги.

– Сопровождение бизнеса в сфере бухгалтерских услуг. Это Эли, чем могу помочь?

Голос на той стороне провода был немолодой и с легким провинциальным акцентом.

\- Видите ли, сэр, я хотел поинтересоваться, не нужна ли вам работа. 

Эли помолчал, не будучи уверенным, что ответить на столь неожиданное предложение.

\- Э, мы, разумеется, возьмемся за ваше дело, но мне надо обговорить детали с начальством.

\- Нет, я имел в виду, не хотите ли вы работать на меня.

Кто этот парень? Какой резон ему звонить в первый попавшийся офис и невесть кому предлагать работу?

\- О какой работе речь?

\- Мне принадлежит ранчо, и в последнее время я думаю над тем, чтобы внести некоторые изменения, знаете, свежие вливания.  Слышал, что вы именно тот человек, который может помочь.

Что-то здесь было не так. В нем зашевелились подозрения.

\- Могу я узнать ваше имя?

После явственных колебаний ему ответили.

\- Ричард Торин.

Эли замер, не веря своим ушам. Потом вздохнул и потер лицо.

\- Мистер Торин… Это Ланс вас надоумил?

\- Буду честен. Идея принадлежит ему, да. Но когда он все объяснил, мне пришло в голову, что твоя помощь нам действительно пригодится. Я давно хочу вдохнуть новую жизнь в это место,  человек с твоими умениями – как раз то, что мне нужно.

Эли слушал и диву давался. Что за фокусы?

\- Мистер Торин, я очень ценю ваше предложение, но мне кажется, мы оба понимаем, что ваше ранчо – не то место, где мне следует сейчас быть.

\- А вот не скажи. Господи, сынок, у меня тут работник который месяц шатается, как побитая собака, до того по тебе скучает. А мужчине в таком тяжело признаться.

Эли с трудом представлялось, что Ланс, возможно, мучается так же, как он сам. Если учесть брошенные напоследок слова… Неужели можно настолько резко изменить мнение?

\- Перед тем, как мы расстались, он выразился вполне ясно.

\- Это не считается. Все говорят глупости, когда выходят из себя. А потом успокаиваются и понимают, как мало из сказанного правда на самом деле.

\- Но и правды в запале говорится тоже много, - Эли откинулся на спинку стула. – Я даже не знаю.

\- И не узнаешь, пока не попробуешь, - мягко продолжил Ричард.

Эли почувствовал, как решимость рассеивается. Ричард умел звучать внушительно, когда дело доходило до торга. И дело действительно больше представало в том свете, что хозяину ранчо требовался специалист, чем, что это Ланс все затеял.

\- Сэр, я правда не знаю. Возможно, смогу вам кого-нибудь порекомендовать, но не уверен, что именно мне стоит идти на эту должность.

\- Послушай, Эли, - в голосе Ричарда зазвучали отеческие нотки, и Эли обнаружил, что очень нервничает. – Ланс явился ко мне со своими идеями, потому что хочет загладить вину. Даже больше, он хочет сделать так, чтобы вы могли быть вместе. Мы с ним пораскинули мозгами, как обставить все получше, и он надеется, что эта работа придется тебе по вкусу. Дай парню шанс,  поймешь, как серьезно он настроен. Я давно его знаю, но ни разу не видел его таким серьезным.

Эли медленно сдавался.

\- Может, мне с ним лучше поговорить сначала.

\- Рад слышать. Он ждет у вас в приемной. Поболтай с ним. Ланс, бывает, делает не самые умные на свете вещи, но он хороший парень.

Эли взял минуту на раздумья – сидел с закрытыми глазами и накручивал себе нервы. Снова увидеться с Лансом? Сердце ныло при мысли, что ничего не выйдет. Он не хотел рисковать, но все-таки… Стоило хотя бы попробовать.

Он глубоко вздохнул.

\- Хорошо, мистер Торин. Я выхожу к нему. Это не значит, что я на что-то соглашаюсь, но мы поговорим.

\- Спасибо. Это все, чего я прошу. Но мы правда в тебе нуждаемся, ты ведь уже неплохо знаешь ранчо. И если ты хотя бы вполовину так хорош, как расписывал тут Ланс, твое согласие было бы нам за счастье.

Слышать железную уверенность, да еще и похвалу вдобавок, было до того странно, что Эли, положив трубку, несколько минут просто сидел и думал, что это сейчас было. Потом медленно поднялся и пошел через офис к приемной.

Открыв дверь, он сразу прикипел взглядом к знакомой спине. И дело было даже не в том, что Ланс был в приемной один-одинешенек. Эли просто узнал бы его силуэт где угодно. Ланс стоял у окна и смотрел на город. Шляпу, обычно красиво сидевшую на темных волосах, теперь нервно мяли пальцы, которые (Эли знал) были шершавые и загрубевшие именно в нужных местах. Даже такой, беспокойный и встревоженный, Ланс все равно оставался для Эли самым красивым. Эли, пока не увидел его, даже не осознавал, как сильно соскучился.

Он не мог ни двинуться, ни заговорить – замер на месте и пожирал Ланса глазами. Боль от расставания накатила новой волной. Но изводившая его все эти месяцы пустота понемногу отпускала. 

Словно почувствовав на себе взгляд, Ланс обернулся, и его смятенный вид моментально сменился обрадованным. Они посмотрели друг на друга. От вида этих восхитительных зеленых глаз сердце Эли пропустило несколько ударов. На лице Ланса, все еще обеспокоенном, появилась робкая улыбка. Он шагнул вперед. 

\- Тебе звонили, да?

Эли заставил себя отмереть и кивнул.

\- Да.

Ланс терзал шляпу.

\- И что ты думаешь? Получится?

Эли покачал головой.

\- Не знаю, Ланс. Дело не только в работе.

\- Например?

\- Нам еще над многим надо потрудиться.

\- Скажи, и я все сделаю, - он смотрел прямо, искренне.

Эли вздохнул.

\- Наши отношения. Не хочу, чтобы ты стыдился и боялся говорить людям, что мы вместе.

Ланс кивнул.

\- Будет сделано. Когда ты ушел тогда, от меня будто кусок оторвали. Не хочу снова остаться без тебя. Если вернешься, расскажу кому угодно.

Эли смерил его долгим взглядом.

\- И Адаму?

Ланс, усмехнувшись, шагнул ближе.

\- Малыш, я расскажу всему миру. Я сделаю татушку на лбу. Буду носить бейдж круглые сутки. Найму самолет, пусть пишет мое признание в небе каждый день. Дам объявления во все главные газеты страны. Я…

Эли закрыл ему рот ладонью. Губы неудержимо растягивались в улыбку.

\- Это уже слишком. Адама будет достаточно.

Пальцы впервые за много дней очерчивали знакомые контуры сильной челюсти.

Ланс притянул его к себе.

\- Ну и чудно. Потому что я ему уже сказал. И он приглашает нас к себе на Рождество.

Наверное, его реакция соответствовала той, что рисовал себе в воображении Ланс, потому что ковбой ослепительно улыбнулся, сжал руку Эли и впился в него взглядом.

\- Я хочу, чтобы все получилось, Эли. Чтобы все сработало.

Он, правда, хотел – это было видно по глазам. Но червячок сомнения по-прежнему шевелился у Эли в груди.

\- Считаешь, получится? А если нет?

Ланс запустил пальцы в волосы.

\- Черт, я люблю тебя, Эли. Знал это еще до того, как осмелился себе признаться. Когда ты ушел, я места себе не находил. Я в лепешку расшибусь, лишь бы все вышло.

\- Ты оттолкнул меня, - напомнил ему Эли.

\- Я знаю. И грыз себя потом за это каждый день. Не знаю, какая муха меня тогда укусила. Я круглый дурак,  и меня надо пристрелить. Но обещаю исправиться, если ты мне позволишь.

А до Эли тем временем с запозданием дошло.

\- Стой. Ты сказал… ты сказал, что любишь меня?

\- Да. Сказал и говорю. Я люблю тебя, Эли. Не сразу додумался, что мне с этим делать, но да, люблю.

Любовь. Это все объясняло. Почему ему было так плохо, когда все, казалось, закончилось. Почему его так уязвило нежелание Ланса признаться брату. Потому что он любил Ланса. Человека, который пришел за ним, который придумал, как им быть вместе. Может, и правда любовь.

\- Ты слишком много думаешь, детка, - смеющееся лицо нарушило ход мыслей. – Не думай. Просто чувствуй.

Ланс потянулся к нему, положил ладонь на затылок и притянул к себе. У Эли екнуло в животе: столько времени прошло. Он и не надеялся, что они когда-нибудь снова будут целоваться. Он отпустил себя, зарылся пальцами в густые темные волосы. Казалось, если убрать руки – Ланс исчезнет, оставит его наедине с пустотой.

Потом Эли просто положил голову Лансу на плечо и, не разжимая рук, закрыл глаза. Двигаться не хотелось, думать тоже. От Ланса пахло так знакомо, навевая воспоминания о горах и лошадях. Успокаивающий запах. Ланс здесь. Извинился и попросил второй шанс. Стоит ли пробовать? Получится ли у них?

Эли снова подумал о звонке Ричарда. Тот абсолютно всерьез предлагал работу в Монтане. Чудесный шанс, реальная возможность укрепить отношения. Но глубоко внутри он все равно боялся. Боялся все испортить, боялся риска. Способен ли он на это?

А потом озарением пришла мысль, которая заставила его улыбнуться. Ланс приехал сюда, чтобы вымолить еще одну попытку. Сказать о своей любви. Если он может, почему бы не рискнуть и Эли? Он хотел быть с Лансом, и теперь у него появилась возможность. Нельзя ее упустить.

\- Согласен.

Ланс напрягся, отступил и встревожено посмотрел на него.

\- Что ты сказал?

Эли не смог сдержать улыбку.

\- Я сказал, что согласен. Я берусь за эту работу.

 

* * * * * * *

 

Эли открыл дверь, вошел и поманил Ланса следом. Поставил сумку на пол, неожиданно почувствовав себя несколько взвинченным. Голова была занята исключительно мыслями о том, что случится, если дело не выгорит. Он уже однажды остался без Ланса и желанием повторять опыт отнюдь не пылал.

Квартира выглядела неуютно. Эли не очень-то следил за ней в последнее время – просто не хотелось. Он повернулся к Лансу, готовый извиняться за беспорядок, но тот обнял его, и Эли забыл, что хотел сказать. От Ланса пахло кожей, сеном и чем-то земляным. В животе кольнуло возбуждением.

-  Похоже, нам пора перебраться в другую комнату, - шепнул Ланс ему в рот.

\- Ммм… Совершенно согласен.

Эли схватил любовника за руку и повлек в спальню, где быстро расправился с его рубашкой. Длинные тонкие пальцы затанцевали по груди. Как Эли скучал по этой загорелой коже и твердым мускулам!

Ланс вышагнул из свалившейся к ногам одежды и потянулся к Эли.

\- Твоя очередь.

Эли со смешком раскинул руки.

\- Весь твой.

Ланс расстегнул на нем рубашку, щедро одаривая вниманием кожу под ней. Эли нравились его загрубевшие ладони. Когда рубашка оказалась на полу, Ланс принялся за штаны: вытащил ремень, расстегнул молнию, сдернул вместе с бельем. И вот они оба, голые, стоят друг перед другом.

Оглядев Эли с головы до ног,  Ланс посмотрел полными восхищения глазами.

\- Невероятно, но ты выглядишь круче, чем раньше.

\- Кто бы говорил, - откликнулся тот.

Ланс ступил ближе, взял его за бедра и толкнул на кровать, ближе к центру.

Растянувшись на спине, Эли заворожено наблюдал, как Ланс нависает над ним. Во рту пересохло. Боже, как он скучал… Он притянул Ланса к себе, и тот лег сверху. Их тела сочетались просто идеально, губы встретились. Эли никогда в жизни ничего так не хотел, как этого поцелуя. Мягкого и осторожного, а через секунду – отчаянно страстного. Эли вскинул бедра, толкаясь в чужой твердый живот.

Ланс приподнял голову.

\- Где?

\- В тумбочке, - Эли указал подбородком.

Ланс бросил взгляд на тумбочку, потом снова на Эли.

\- Так давно не было…

Эли усмехнулся.

\- У меня тоже.

Выражение лица у Ланса сделалось просто невероятное.

\- И почему я не могу вернуться во времени и взять свои слова назад? – тоскливо спросил он.

Эли потрепал его по голове.

\- Мы оба наговорили лишнего. Это в прошлом.

Ланс вздохнул.

\- Я знаю. Просто… Не хочу снова тебя ранить.

\- Значит, не ранишь. Быстрее, я жду.

Ланс сел и потянулся к тумбочке. А когда разрывал упаковку, Эли вдруг положил руку ему на предплечье.

\- Нам это надо?

Ланс глянул с удивленной недоверчивостью, но прежде, чем он успел что-то сказать, Эли пояснил:

\- В первый раз мы обошлись без них. С тех пор у меня никого не было.

 

* * * * * * *

 

Это признание буквально вышибло из Ланса дух. Это ж надо. У него самого никого не было с той поры, но ему ведь и возможностей предоставлялось куда меньше.

\- Уверен?

Эли ухмыльнулся.

\- Уверен. А если кто-нибудь спросит, буду валить все на травму головы.

Ланс засмеялся, услышав от него те же слова, что в их первый раз.

Все же немного колеблясь, он откинулся назад.

\- Так и будет, да? Я только с тобой и наоборот.

Эли выхватил резинку у него из пальцев.

\- Мне нужен только ты.

Презерватив улетел в мусорную корзину.

\- А теперь… тряхнем стариной, а?

Желание нахлынуло волной. Он чуть не разрыдался от радости, когда Эли приоткрыл губы, впуская его язык. Жажда была почти животная, вкус сводил с ума. И этого человека он едва не потерял!

\- Быстрее, - попросил Эли, - ты мне нужен.

Ланс схватил тюбик. Потом он целовал Эли, а тот насаживался на его пальцы. Ланс медленно спускался поцелуями: челюсть, за ухом – к шее. Оставил красную отметину, посмотрел, как она медленно истаивает на залившейся румянцем коже. Снова прикусил мягкую плоть.

\- Как мне тебя не хватало, Ланс.

Он давно не слышал ничего слаще и притянул Эли ближе, заглянул в глаза.

\- Покажи. Покажи, как ты скучал по мне, детка.

Он вытащил пальцы и улегся на спину.

\- Ну что, покатаешься на мне, как тогда?

Эли взглянул так, что стало ясно без слов. Сгреб лубрикант, быстро смазал Ланса, отчего у того вдоль позвоночника пробежали мурашки. Потом устроился над его бедрами. Ланс застонал, чувствуя, как член погружается в горячую шелковистую глубину.

\- Черт, - Ланс обхватил его за бедра. – Точно как тогда.

Эли, вздрагивая и не сводя с Ланса потемневшего взгляда, двигался, пока не опустился полностью. У Ланса кружилась голова. А затем Эли начал «скачку», и ощущения, не сглаженные резинкой, в сочетании с пониманием, какое это доверие, отдавались где-то глубоко в животе.

Ланс помогал Эли двигаться, подавался навстречу. Эли, постанывая, закатывал глаза, дыхание вырывалось толчками. Это зрелище стремительно подводило Ланса к разрядке.

Он подтянулся, облокотился на подушки. Подхватил Эли под колени, заставляя откинуться назад, опереться руками.

Эли судорожно хватал воздух.

\- Вот так, да, не останавливайся, продолжай, малыш…

От этих слов Лансу было чуть ли не лучше, чем от секса. Он весь горел, каждый нерв трепетал осознанием, что он с тем - в том - кого любит.

Хотелось увидеть, как Эли кончит, почувствовать, как он задрожит от удовольствия, и Ланс удвоил усилия, перестал сдерживаться, зная, что оба вот-вот… Он рывком опрокинул Эли на спину и задвигался сильными глубокими толчками.

\- Ланс!

Ланс уткнулся губами ему в шею.

\- Боже… как люблю… думал, возненавидишь.

Эли стиснул его коленями.

\- Нет… было бы легче, но… нет…

Ланс плотно зажмурился, боясь, что не выдержит нахлынувших чувств.

\- Прости… Я не хотел.

\- Тшш. Не надо сейчас… Ты здесь. Просто люби меня.

\- Всегда.

Эли откинул голову на подушку, голос становился все выше, сдавленней. Ланс знал, что это значит.

\- Давай, детка. Хочу слышать тебя, чувствовать, - он обхватил член Эли. – Давай, для меня, пожалуйста.

Стон, будто от сильной боли, маска мучительного удовольствия на лице. Ланс вбился глубоко, сильно, и Эли замер, судорожно сжавшись.

\- Ланс!

Сперма брызнула на живот, мышцы ритмично сдавливали член, ногти до боли впились в кожу на плечах. Ланс никогда не видел, чтобы Эли до такой степени терял самоконтроль, и нашел зрелище невероятно горячим.

Продолжая толкаться во вздрагивающее тело, он последний раз сжал медленно обмякающий член. Эли, пытаясь отдышаться, пристально смотрел на него.

\- Теперь ты. Кончи в меня.

Слов хватило - оргазм был сильный, практически выворачивающий. Ланс излился внутрь Эли и замер, пытаясь не свалиться на него сверху. Эли гладил его по напряженной спине.

Выйдя, наконец, из блаженного оцепенения, Ланс осторожно высвободился из рук партнера и пошел в ванную за полотенцем. Вытершись, они в обнимку растянулись на кровати. Эли, закрыв глаза, устроил голову у Ланса на груди. Выражение лица било расслабленным, беззащитным. Ланс с улыбкой повозил затылком по подушке и тоже смежил веки. Спустя долгую тишину он услышал шепот Эли.

\- Эй.

\- Ммм? – устало отозвался он, не поднимая век.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, ковбой.

Сердце позабыло, как биться. Ланс приподнялся, уставился на усталое, но довольное лицо с припухшими губами и, кажется, влюбился еще сильнее. 

\- Словами не передать, как здорово это слышать.

Эли лениво улыбнулся в ответ. Ланс еще немного полюбовался им, потом лег обратно, рассеянно поглаживая Эли по волосам. Он уснул быстро, впервые за несколько месяцев чувствуя себя по-настоящему хорошо.

 

* * * * * * *

 

Эпилог

 

\- А это куда?

Эли, который разбирал коробку, поднял голову и увидел стоящего в дверном проеме Ланса, нагруженного пачкой файлов.

\- В кабинет.

Ланс потопал по коридору, а Эли смотрел вслед, любуясь видом. «Вид» этот был обтянут спортивными шортами: переезд в июле месяце оказался слишком жарким делом для джинсов. А еще не стоило сбрасывать со счетов надежду, что ковбой, выбирая одежду, подумал и о нем. Смотреть на его ноги было в высшей степени приятным занятием, особенно когда Ланс таскал мебель туда-сюда по лестнице.

Однако ящики с вещами сами разбираться не желали, так что Эли пришлось оторваться от созерцания любовника и заняться делом. После того, как они с Ричардом обговорили детали, все закрутилось быстро. Эли сообщил на прежней работе о своем уходе и вместе с Лансом начал подыскивать жилье. Ричард и тут пришел на помощь, предложив один из своих коттеджей. Цену за ренту он выставил весьма умеренную,  ведь так  оба работника всегда оказывались под рукой. Все уладилось меньше чем за месяц, и они начали переселяться. К удовольствию Эли вещи прибыли только через неделю, и это время он использовал, чтобы лучше узнать ранчо, ознакомиться со своей новой работой и по-настоящему сблизиться с Лансом.

Ставя на полку очередную книгу, Эли не смог удержаться от улыбки, понимая, что это теперь его новый дом. Он будет жить здесь, в самой красивой местности из всех, что когда-либо видел, и с самым любимым на свете человеком. Жизнь определенно удалась.

На закате полного суеты дня Эли лежал в гамаке, который они подвесили на заднем дворе, любуясь угасающим светом и горами. В небе начинали зажигаться звезды. Это зрелище напоминало ему о той ночи в походе, когда он точно так же лежал лицом к небу и думал о ковбое, который пел так, словно весь мир причинял ему боль.

Ланс спустился к нему, держа по банке в каждой руке.

\- Держи.

Эли взял выпивку и привстал поцеловать Ланса.

\- Спасибо, - сделав глоток, он поставил банку на стол. – Посиди со мной.

Ланс забрался к нему в гамак и обнял со спины. Эли положил голову ему на плечо. Гамак слегка покачивался, убаюкивая. Прикрыв глаза и расслабившись в медленно холодеющем воздухе, Эли прислушивался к вечерним звукам.

\- Здесь мое место, - со вздохом пробормотал он.

Ланс прижался губами к его макушке.

\- Я рад.

Некоторое время они лежали в уютной тишине, а потом Ланс втиснул что-то Эли в ладонь. Он открыл глаза и посмотрел вниз. Сердце замерло: на ладони лежало золотое кольцо. Эли в замешательстве глянул на Ланса и получил в  ответ улыбку.

\- Я однажды сглупил и чуть тебя не потерял. И что бы я ни ляпнул или ни сделал, не хочу, чтобы ты снова сомневался в моих чувствах. Носи и помни: что бы ни случилось, я люблю тебя больше всего на свете.

Эли сглотнул вставший в горле комок.

\- Я тоже тебя люблю. И больше никогда не буду сомневаться.

 

* * * * * * *

 

В этом году они отпраздновали Рождество в Орегоне. Ланс встретился с семьей брата и представил им Эли. Сара, жена Адама, и дочка Аманда приняли новых родственников с распростертыми объятиями. Восьмилетняя Аманда, помешанная на лошадях, прыгала от радости, узнав, что дядя работает на ранчо. Ланс пообещал, что, когда они приедут в гости, она сможет кататься, сколько влезет, и девочка тут же начала умолять родителей собираться в Монтану прямо на следующей неделе.

Новый Год провели в семье Эли. Его родители очень обрадовались, что сын, наконец-то, встретил хорошего человека. Ланс им сразу понравился, и они сказали, что обязательно будут приезжать в гости.

Эли и Ланс проводят много времени в прогулках по окрестностям. Иногда они ездят к пещере, где провели ночь столько лет назад. Их отношения нельзя назвать идеальными, и порой они выбешивают друг друга до зубовного скрежета, но всегда мирятся и придерживаются данного когда-то обещания никогда не ложиться спать обиженными.

Пока это работает.

 

ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ:

1 Человек в черном – так называли Джонни Кэша за пристрастие к темной одежде.

2 Бак (англ «buck») – “взбрыкивание”.

3 Трип (англ «trip») – “падение, спотыкание”. 

4 Ланс (англ «lance») – эвф. “половой член”.

5 Вальтрап - толстое суконное покрывало под седлом или, иногда, поверх седла.

**6 Слова из песни Big & Rich « _Save A Horse_ _(_ _Ride A Cowboy_ )». **


End file.
